Here Comes The Bride?
by spooksfan08
Summary: All Ros and Lucas wanted was a quiet wedding.Didn't seem too much to ask, but with her brother's trial nearing and a new terrorist threat is there even going to be a wedding? Follows on from Busman's Holiday. H/R L/R Z/Z
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Kudos and BBC are the owners of all things related to Spooks**

**The Church Bells Rang.**

Ruth was pleased the weekend was coming. She was looking forward to spending some time with Harry away from the Grid. She was also looking forward to seeing Catherine on Sunday. She wasn't sure what Harry would make of the new boyfriend she was bringing with her. Smiling to herself she hoped he wasn't too difficult when the young man arrived. She tapped a few keys on the computer as she compiled the weekly security report, aware that things had been too quiet recently. She hoped it stayed that way. It was almost exactly a week until Lucas and Ros would be getting married but to look at them you'd never have guessed. Ruth smiled to herself as she watched the Section Chief head off through the Pods with Harry. Yet another meeting with the new Home Secretary meant both would be out of the Grid for most of the morning. Ruth sighed as she tapped away at the keyboard. She really wanted her friends to have a good day. She smiled slightly as she recalled her own wedding day. Not exactly memorable for the right reasons she thought, a car bomb had seen to that. Shaken by her thoughts as Zoe dropped herself in to Zaf's chair next to her.

"So" Zoe watched as Ruth continued staring at the screen.

"So?" Ruth repeated. It was clear Zoe wanted to say something.

"So this time next week Lucas and Ros will be married. We should do something" Ruth gave up trying to concentrate on the screen in front of her.

"No" She stared at her friend "No surprise hen nights. She'd go crazy. Look Zo, it's second time around for Lucas and everyone knows her and Jack Colville were married in all but name. No fuss yeah? She said herself it's a Registry Office do"

"Even you and Harry had a reception" Zoe raised her eyebrows as she rested her head on one hand.

"A month later" Ruth involuntarily glanced at Harry's office. She knew he wasn't there but it was a subconscious habit. She was also aware that Lucas was watching them from his desk. "Anyway it'll be you and Zaf next, then we'll see how much you like other people meddling" Zoe pulled a face as she stepped away from Ruth's desk.

"I, er should go meet that asset." She gestured towards the Pods as Ruth smiled.

"You do that" She turned her attention back to the weekly security report she was going through. Shaking her head, she knew her friend meant well but knew Ros would hate any of the fussing most brides that be would love. She tapped out her report, aware that Special Branch had also requested she send them a copy. Leaning back in her chair she smiled as a cup of coffee was placed on her desk.

"What are you two planning?" Lucas smiled as he took the chair only recently vacated by Zoe.

"Not me" She picked up the cup. "Her"

"Ok, what is she planning?" Lucas smiled, he had liked Ruth from the moment she returned to the Grid. Having her around had made things easier. Not only was she a brilliant Intel Analyst, she kept Harry sane which in turn made the Grid a better place to work. Ruth smiled slightly as she shook her head.

"I'm not 100% certain but I think she want Ros to have a hen night" She screwed up her nose.

"Oh, is that all? Great idea. Adam has been going on to me to have a stag night. Ros would never organise one for herself. You didn't bother with one either, did you?" Ruth shook her head.

"No, not exactly my thing. Not that Catherine didn't try. Ok, if you think Ros will go with it I'll talk to Zoe. Maybe get Carrie and Sarah to come too. You can look after Amy" She smiled as Lucas nodded.

"Yeah, sounds great" He stood up as Ruth watched him leave. The computer caught her attention again as it signalled that she had email. Sighing Ruth tapped on the keyboard as Harry and Ros returned. Adam caught Ruth's eye and shrugged both Harry and Ros entered the office deep in conversation. Ruth turned her attention back to the email, finally reading it through properly.

"Oh no" She tapped on the keyboard as Tariq walked through the Grid. He could see the Intel Analyst studying something on her computer screen, through the office windows he could see Ros and Harry deep in conversation. Even Adam and Lucas seemed to be absorbed in something. He opened the can of pop he was carrying as he walked towards Adam.

"Alright?" He sat as his desk as Ros and Harry emerged from his office. Neither looked happy. Ros walked towards the Briefing Room as Harry sighed. He stepped in to the main area of the Grid.

"Briefing Room now!" He followed Ros as the others began gathering their things. Adam glanced at Lucas as they approached the room.

"Not a clue mate, think Ruth does though" He turned to see the Intel Analyst bite her lip as she sat down. Whatever she had found on the computer was enough to worry her. Ros and Harry looked more angry than concerned. Lucas silently wished that whatever she had found and whatever Harry and Ros were so worked up about it wouldn't delay the wedding.

**author's note. Just an introduction. Please let me know what you think. Will continue if you think this is any good. I'm not too sure about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer Spooks isn't mine**_

_**Meetings**_

The team were assembled in their customary places around the Briefing Room table. Ruth was tapping away at the table with her pen as Adam shot her a look. Ruth mouthed "Sorry" and put the pen down as everyone began to settle for the meeting. Ros looked annoyed. She stood with her arms folded across her chest at the end of the Briefing Table.

"OK, what's this all about?" Adam looked directly at Harry as they all began to settle down. Zoe slipped in and took her place next to Zaf. Harry shot her a look, which she immediately ignored.

"There has been intelligence sent to us from 6 regarding one of the most well known terrorist cells in Europe seems to be planning on operating on our soil" Harry looked at the computer screen. "Well, in fact just a few members"

"So, if 6 picked them up why are they now our problem?" Zaf was unsure why MI6 were trying to offload the case on to them. He stared at the computer screen as Harry sighed.

"Because Zafar, the Director General wants this dealt with quickly and properly. Seems MI6's mole, one of their best officers changed sides halfway through the operation. They can't risk that she has sold out information on other agents. They don't know about us, it's safer all round that while this group seems to be intent on operating on UK soil we deal with them." Harry looked at Ros. She stepped forward to pick up the story, picking up the laser pointer she glared at the screen.

"Helen Jones, 40 years old. Single, no children. Recruited to MI6 the same year I was. Excellent officer. Very intelligent, not adverse to setting honey traps" She narrowed her eyes as she spoke. Ros was not a fan of honey traps. She'd seen too many go wrong. "6 believes she was turned in the early stages of the operation to arrest these men" She pressed the pointer again as Ruth began looking through her notes.

"The group in question seems to be your usual fanatics. Post apocalyptic rigmarole. They have been calling themselves Oroborous. Although there seems to be no actual link to either the Soviet Union, Russia, Northern Ireland or any of the palamilitary groups as we know them today. Damien Arkady is the only tenuous link I could find, even with the email I received earlier. The surname could just be coincidence" Ruth looked up as Ros and Zaf exchanged looks, they'd both worked in 6 previously.

"What is this group planning and when?" Adam sighed. Lucas had become uncharctistically quiet at the mention of even a tenuous link between the group and Russia.

"In the Middle East and mainland Europe they have been known to set bombs in prominent places. Places like Town Halls, Colleges, Schools and Hospitals. All seemingly places where maximum outcry and civilian casualties can be created" Harry folded his hands in front of him, watching each of his officers.

"Why now?" Lucas spoke up for the first time.

"Because MI6 are worried. They seem to think there will be an explosion in this country in the next 24 -36 hours. A coded message was delivered to them this morning." Harry watched as Adam and Zaf groaned. Zoe was staring at the computer screen; he knew she was taking in all the information.

"We received it too. I said I had an email" Ruth watched as Harry nodded "Not a code we recognise, so I know it's not from one of the established groups. All it said was the snake will eat its own tail. Oroborous Rises 4 pm. You have 24 hours until the earth is cleansed" Ruth began tapping her pen again. This time Adam didn't correct her. Harry sighed.

"What groups are there that use phraseology like that?" Lucas ran a hand over his eyes.

"None I'm aware of" Ruth held his gaze. "I'll talk to my counterpart at 6; see if they can give us anymore information."

Harry nodded as Ruth pushed her chair back. Zoe narrowed her eyes at the screen. "No location? Nothing?" She asked as Ros shook her head. "From what we learnt from 6 I think we can safely assume it's here somewhere in central London"

"Right, get on it then. I want to know where that bomb is intended for. I also want to know all the members of Oroborous and where they are. We have 24 hours' maximum people" Harry pushed his chair back from the table as the team began to disperse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros walked out of the Briefing Room intent on getting to her own desk. She had to contact an asset that may be able to give her more information on Oroborous. She knew Lucas was following her. Smiling slightly she turned as he reached her desk.

"Going to ring Geordie Jim. Set up a meeting." She smiled slightly as she saw Lucas nod. She knew he didn't like Jim and that he would insist on going with her. He leant against her desk as she made the call and arranged to meet Jim.

"Right, we meet him in a hour, the bandstand in the park" She walked away as Lucas watched. Ruth was emerged in her research as Tariq and Malcolm began going through everything they could find on Oroborous. Adam and Zaf headed towards the Pods as Zoe called after them.

"Where are you two going?" She watched as Zaf just pointed to Adam, happy to let him answer.

"Think it's time we had a chat with the team from 6. See why they didn't notice they had a mole" Adam mock saluted her and headed towards the Pods. Lucas and Ros had left moments before. Ruth smiled as Zoe took her place by the desk.

"Right Ruth" She waited for her computer to load up as Ruth ignored her. "Ruth?"

"Zo, I am slightly busy right now" Ruth bit her bottom lip as she spoke, braving a glance towards Harry's office. He was pacing up and down while on the phone. She smiled to herself as Zoe spoke again.

"Ros' hen night? What are we doing? We can't let her get married without one" Zoe tapped her log in code in to the computer.

"What we can't do is let this group blow up half our city" Ruth avoided Zoe's gaze, knowing she'd just get a 'look'. "You, me, Carrie, Sarah and Ros. My place Thursday 7pm. Bring something. Zaf can babysit Emma for you. It's all arranged"

"Knew you'd see sense" Zoe smiled as she picked up the printout she'd just requested and headed towards Malcolm's desk. Ruth sighed, she just hoped the wedding went ahead, never mind the hen night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas drove across the city towards the bandstand. Ros was completely back in work mode. Her body tense as she sat next to him. Neither had spoken since they had left Thames House. Lucas knew she was concentrating on what the meeting with Geordie Jim may bring. He hoped the small ginger man had some useful information. The last time they had gone to him for information he had sent them on a wild goose chase. He hoped it wasn't the case this time, for his sake as much as the operation.

"We're here" Ros spoke for the first time as Lucas brought the car to a halt a few meters from the entrance to the park. "Stay here, I wont be long" She was out of the car before he could stop her. Lucas knew there was little point in trying to persuade her that he went too. Ros walked through the park not noticing the children playing or the spring flowers now blooming around her. She saw Jim stood with his back to her.

"Alright" He turned to her as she stood next to him.

"What have you got for me?" She glared as he smirked. "I havent got time for this" She stepped back as if to leave as he put his hand out to placate her.

"Sue, look. I did a little digging after you called" Ros was glad she had never used her real name with this asset. She had never really trusted him but they didn't have time. She paused as she glared at him. "Seems this group isn't so new. This Helen bird. She was seeing some bloke, dun ask me his name I dunno it. They really dun like you people. Been a lot of talk about cleansing the earth. Lot of chatter. I'd look a little closer to home if I were you lass. The bomb is gonna be massive."

"I need a location." Ros watched as he nodded.

"I dunno for sure but near Westminster I reckon. Right in your own back yard" He shook his head. Ros looked out over the park. Two children were playing with a ball as they shreaked and laughed while a woman old enough to be their mother called them to her. Ros looked back at Jim, convinced they had not been observed.

"If this is a load of rubbish" She stepped forward "My people are putting themselves in danger. I need to know where that bomb is" She was stepping towards him as he backed off. He was terrified of her, to him Sue was emotionless - less she was threatening him.

"Yeah look I'll see what I can find. You find the bomb and that Helen bird. That's your best bet" Ros held his gaze a moment too long. The ice could be felt as they bore in to his own. She stepped back and walked towards the car without looking back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas remained in the car. He could hear the children playing in the park as he waited. The bandstand was only a couple of minutes from the entrance and he was beginning to wonder what was keeping Ros. He knew any meeting with Geordie Jim was more than likely to put her in a bad mood. He glanced up as he saw the blonde Section Chief walk towards the car. He was relieved that nothing seemed to have gone wrong this time. She yanked the passenger side door open as he started the engine.

"I think we have a target" Ros glared out the windscreen as Lucas waited. He put the car in to first gear as he noticed Ros visibly tense in front of him.

"What is it?" Lucas knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

"I think we may have a serious problem. I think its us. I think the target is either the government itself or Thames House". Lucas nodded once as he drove out in to the main London traffic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry slammed the phone down. He was furious. No one in Westminster seemed to be taking the threat this new group posed seriously. He glared at the phone and for a moment wished that Andrew Lawrence was still Home Secretary. At least then he had someone who would listen to him. He was glaring at the desk for so long that he didn't hear Ruth enter.

"Harry?" She closed the door behind her. He seemed oblivious to her presence. She tried again. "Harry" This time he turned at the sound of his name.

"Sorry Ruth. What is it?"

"This group isn't new. The woman who was the mole in MI6 joined them sometime around Christmas last year. Then, well I did a little digging. Like you asked. Um, well it seems that well" She twisted her hands together as Harry crossed his office to stand in front of her. He took her hands in his own, forcing her to keep still.

"Take a deep breath Ruth and tell me" He spoke calmly as he caught her eye. She nodded. It was rare for her to get so flustered these days. Harry knew whatever she had found must be big.

"The bombers, they are former members of an old group with a new name. I think they are connected to Yalta" She held her breath for the explosion she knew was coming. Harry held her gaze for a moment longer.

"Yalta"

"Yes Harry. Look this Helen woman was given a second chance the same way Ros was by you. There are several other women known to be involved with Yalta. I don't think it is them, just some of the same people involved. There are two men also involved, a Steven Morris and a Richard Harris. My contact at 6 gave me as much information as he could. I'm going to speak to Sam too." Harry sighed as she spoke.

"Ruth, when Yalta was active Adam and I put Ros in there, undercover. She was never a traitor. She was a double agent. We never gave Ros a second chance. We just hid her for a while for her own safety. Why now? Why when things were going so well?" He rested his forehead against hers.

"I don't know Harry but I think we're going to find out."

"Red flash the team. I want everyone back here as soon as possible" Ruth nodded as she stepped back. She only hoped she'd be able to get the whole team back.

"Oh um Harry" She smiled as she rested one hand on the door handle. She hadn't opened the door as Harry turned. "Thursday night. Make yourself scarce for a few hours. The girls are coming over. It's Ros' hen night" She smiled as he was unable to hide his utter bewilderment at the thought of Ros having a party in his house. Ruth was out of the door and back on the main Grid before he had chance to argue.

**author's note. I'm not very happy with this chapter. Please let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I do not own Spooks. But I did make up Carrie and Amy!**

**School's Out**

Carrie held on to Emma's hand tightly as Wes walked along side them. Amy perched on her hip as she walked quickly. The young childminder was worried, really worried. Amy gripped her favourite pink elephant as Carrie tried desperately to find a taxi. Wes knew something was wrong. The last time he had seen Carrie so worked up was when they had been packed off to his Gran's house before heading to France. Emma was trying her best to keep up with Carrie who was walking too quickly for the young girl.

"Caz, what's wrong?" Wes was bored of all the drama. He had more important things on his mind. Like Molly in year 8 and rugby training. He pushed a mop of blonde hair out of his eyes as Carrie caught a flash of what a teenage Adam could have looked like.

"I need to get you three to Thames House" She finally managed to get a taxi.

"Are we going to see Mum?" Emma jumped in as Wes took Amy so Carrie cold do the same.

"Yes"

"Right, we're going to see our parents at work" Wes held her gaze as he got in the back of the taxi while Carrie gave the driver the address just opposite Thames House. "And you expect me to accept that things are just normal? Caz if things were normal you'd be making fish finger sandwiches while me and Emma did our homework, not dragging us off halfway across London to find my dad" Carrie had to admit he had a point. It was annoying when a twelve year old could see right through you. She sighed and nodded.

"Ok, I'll tell you when we get there. Wes, please just help me with the girls" She held his gaze as he nodded. Emma was exited to be in the taxi while Amy was just bemused. She gripped the pink elephant she always carried with a force even Ros would be proud of as she warily watched Wes and Carrie talking. She was 8 months old now and more aware of when people around her were scared or worried. Suddenly picking up on the stress around her she began to fidget and cry. Carrie sighed as she bit her lip. Suddenly it was Emma taking control, clapping her hands and pulling faces so that Amy forgot why she was crying and dissolved in to giggles as the taxi finally reached Thames House.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was still annoyed. Any link the group they were investigating had with Yalta was going to be difficult for all the team, especially Ros and Adam. He sighed as he replaced the reciever on his phone back down. Ruth was in the doorway of his office watching him as he glared at the phone as if it was the source of all evil.

"The Home Office do not see Yalta or any of its operatives as a serious threat at this time" He repeated back what the Home Secretary's office had said to him. Ruth raised her eyebrows.

"My contact at Grovesner Square wasn't that helpful either. Apparently the CIA Liaision to London is unavailable to discuss what they consider to be ancient history" She folded her arms across her chest. She was aware that when Yalta kicked off before she hadn't been in the country but knew if Ros had been put in undercover it was a pretty big deal. She didn't know why Adam was so upset by it all. Harry nodded his head as he walked towards her.

"Ruth, what I really don't understand is why? Juliet is no longer part of it. She's in rehab after the shooting. Those people that weren't arrested by us were either killed or arrested by the Americans." He pinched the bridge of his nose as Ruth briefly glanced at the floor.

"Revenge? Financial gain? There are a number of possibilities" She turned as her attention was caught by the Pod doors opening. Harry nodded as he looked up to see Carrie arrive through the Pods with the children.

"What are they doing here?" Harry rested his hand on the small of Ruth's back as she shook her head.

"No idea"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey mate" Adam was on his feet as Wes smiled slightly. He hadn't seen his father since the day before when he'd been called to work. Carrie smiled sheepishly, Amy still perched on her hip as Emma run straight to Zoe.

"Mum!" Emma yelled as Zoe picked her up "We got a taxi across London"

"Did you? That's great Em" She smiled at her daughter as Carrie walked further in to the Grid. Neither Ros or Lucas had been in the main Grid when the children had arrived. Amy was obviously looking around for them as Harry walked in to the main Grid.

"Carrie, what is going on? My office. Tariq any chance you can keep an eye on Wes and the girls?" Tariq nodded as he walked towards Carrie and took Amy from her.

"Right, anyone want to look at some CCTV? See what everyone is doing?" Wes rolled his eyes as Emma nodded enthusiastically. Ros emerged from the Forgery Suite to see Tariq take her daughter from the young childminder.

"Amy?" She couldn't hide her surprise as Amy immediately held her arms out to her.

"Mmm" Amy was trying to say a few words but very few could be made out. Ros knew exactly what she meant. Ros took her from Tariq and smiled at her daughter.

"Why are you here young lady? What have I told you about hanging around the Grid?" Amy smiled gummily, proudly displaying her one tooth as Ros spoke. Lucas and Zaf walked through the Pods both wondering why the children were there. Ros carried Amy towards Harry's office determined to find out why her daughter had been brought to the Grid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat at his desk as Ros, Amy, Adam and Carrie walked in. Amy was curled in her mother's side. He sighed, sometimes it was still difficult to believe Ros had a child. Carrie looked terrified. She wasn't a spook, had no training and was so much younger than any of the adults in the room.

"Why are the kids here?" Ros was straight to the point.

"I was followed. I'm sorry. I didn't know where else to go. Adam, I picked up Wes from school and I'm sure we were followed." The young girl looked on the verge of tears. Harry nodded.

"Ok Carrie. Why do you think you were followed? Did you see anyone?" Harry did not like the sound of this. Ruth's idea that revenge may be a reason for all this was beginning to look more and more plausible. Amy sneezed, causing him to be focus once more on the young girl in front of him.

"I picked Wes up. Same time as usual. We were walking up to Emma's school. She comes out ten minutes later than Wes, plenty of time to walk there. I had a feeling someone was behind me. The same blonde woman was there." Carrie looked at the desk.

"Caz, is it possible this blonde woman had children at the same schools as the kids?" Adam smiled kindly. He'd been dating Carrie for a few months and hated to see her upset. He rested a hand on her arm.

"Yeah, I suppose. But I had never seen her before. I got a sense I was being followed. I had no idea what to do. I've known you too long. Seemed the safest thing to do was bring the kids here" Carrie pulled her arm away from Adam, angry that he had doubted her.

"Carrie, do you think you'd recognise the woman again? I'll ask Ruth to run the facial recognition programme. See if there is anyone you recognise on there." Harry smiled kindly. He was aware she had been terrified and he really didn't like what she had said. If she had been worried enough to bring the children to Thames House then there was a chance she wasn't being paranoid. Carrie nodded as she folded her arms across her waist.

"Thank you" The team knew Harry was dismissing them. Harry couldn't help but smile as Amy waved while being carried out of the office. Carrie headed straight for Ruth as Wes and Tariq seemed to be arguing over which computer game was the best.

"Dunno about you" Adam sat at his desk as Lucas approached "But I don't take kindly to my girlfriend and my son being scared like that"

"She did the right thing coming here" Lucas sighed.

"But why? Why would she be followed?" Ros closed her eyes briefly. She had to find out what was going on. Now not only did they have a potential security threat that MI6 had all but offloaded on to them and no one else seemed to be taking seriously but they also had three scared children and no clue as to what or who Oroborous really was. She was also still hoping to get married on Saturday, although that was looking less and less likely as the case wore on. Ros didn't like it. Too many questions and not enough answers. Ros walked across to Tariq.

"Can you get hold of the CCTV footage from this afternoon. Central London between 3pm and now?" Ros watched as Tariq rolled his eyes.

"Of course" Tariq was almost insulted, he had broken in to the system so many times he cold do it in his sleep.

"Find Carrie and the kids, see if they were followed" He nodded as she walked away. Wes threw himself in to Malcolm's chair, DS already in hand. He was expecting to be there a while. Adam saw his son, sat quietly beside Tariq.

"Mate, haven't you got any homework?" Adam smirked as Wes rolled his eyes.

"But Dad" He rolled his eyes. For a second he saw a look he usually only ever had from Fiona.

"But nothing. Homework first, DS later" Adam nodded towards his rucksack as Wes grudgingly got his maths book out.

Carrie sat next to Ruth as the computer profile ran. She was nervously looking through the pictures on the screen. A variety of blonde women were shown. Carrie bit her lip as her dark fringe flopped in front of her eyes.

"That's her" She tapped the screen as Ruth stopped the programme on the picture of a blonde woman in her early forties sprung up. Ros crossed behind her, having left Amy with Lucas.

"Are you sure?" Ruth asked as Carrie nodded.

"Yes, certain" Carrie looked up as Ros swore behind her.

"That's Helen Jones. That's the mole 6 threw out." Ruth closed her eyes as Ros spoke. Now they really did have problems.

**author's note. Thought we hadnt seen the children for a while, so I had to include them, especially as one reviewer asked where Amy was! Please let me know what you think. Hope to get another chapter up soon. Who is Helen and why is Yalta back? Why was Carrie followed? More soon x (reviews make the writing better and faster xx)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - Still not mine**

**Author's note. I know I said this was on a break but I had an idea. For Lady J, Nia and Phillipa :D Hope you like**

**For Better or Worse?**

Harry watched the team from his office door way. He knew he would have to tell Ros and Adam what Ruth and he suspected. He was worried it was going to destroy Ros. He sighed as he watched Ros look at Ruth's computer screen over Carrie's shoulder. He had a fair idea what she had seen. Ros caught his eye as he took a deep breath. Adam was talking to Lucas a few feet away.

"Harry what don't I know?" Ros stood up straight as Ruth sighed.

"Adam, Ros my office. Now!" Harry ordered the pair in to the office as Adam shrugged his shoulders. He had a fair idea that Ros was about to explode as he followed the pair in to Harry's office. Adam had seen how Ros had reacted to the suspicion that her former friend was involved with Oroborus. He dreaded to think what she had seen on the computer screen.

"Ros" Harry sat behind his desk as Ros and Adam stood in front of him. He realised they reminded him of a pair of teenagers called to the Head Master's Office. He waited as Ros folded her arms.

"Harry, what is going on?" Adam finally broke the silence as Ros stared directly at Harry. Harry held her gaze.

"Yalta" Harry watched as Ros visibly paled. Adam swore as he stepped back. He knew Ros was about to blow.

"Why wasn't I told? Harry I'm Section Chief. It's my job to be told. It's your job to tell me" She held his gaze as she spoke. He knew she was right; he really had wanted to make sure he was right before he told them.

"It is not confirmed. I know this means that you both now have a personal attachment to the case, if you think you can't work this then say so now." Harry glanced briefly at Adam who stared at the desk. The anger and fear palpable in the room. Ros seems to physically shrink away from them, even though she hasn't moved a muscle. The memories of Juliet and the others torturing her sprang to mind, her own stupidity making her more angry than Harry ever could.

"How long have you suspected?" Adam asked.

"Not long" Harry was aware that Ros was not coping with the news well. The tension radiated from her in waves, even though she had barely said a word since she had arrived in the office.

"There is still a bomb likely to go off in the next 24 hours" Ros stared "If you're finished Harry we have work to do" She glared as Adam nodded.

"Yes, for now. Ros I will pull you and Adam off this case if I even suspect…." Harry was cut off as Ros raised her hand.

"If what Harry? If you suspect I'm a traitor? That I've gone back to my old ways?" She narrowed her eyes. Harry sighed.

"Adam can you give us a moment please" He glanced at Adam leaving him in no uncertain terms that he was dismissed. Ros was quiet after her outburst. Harry watched as she held his gaze, almost challenging him to agree with her. Adam quietly left the room. He knew Harry had a legendary temper, but nothing compared to Ros.

"No Ros, if I think you are not coping with this. If it's too close." Ros scoffed and folded her arms. "Ros, what did I tell you that day? If I didn't trust you do you think you'd be back here? That you would be Section Chief? Bloody hell Ros what do you think?" Harry kept his voice low, he was aware that the team could see in to his office. He didn't want the children to see him and Ros arguing. Ros sighed.

"I was a traitor Harry" He shook his head as she spoke.

"No I wont believe that. If anyone here asks, you were undercover trying to break the group. In the end it was you that gave us the Intel to break Yalta once and for all. When Juliet and the others found out we had to fake your death to get you out. I was there Ros I saw what they did to you" He crossed the room to her as Ros nodded.

"You are not taking me off the case" She held his gaze.

"Don't give me a reason too" He left his office as Ros stared out through the window.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tariq tapped away at his computer. He was running a programme that would allow them to scan the building for any device which shouldn't be there. Malcolm was going through CCTV footage looking for anyone that may have entered Thames House without a reason to. They were looking for any way a bomb could be brought in to the building. Ruth had continued researching everything they had on Yalta and Oroborus. She was not getting anywhere and was getting frustrated as Zoe approached.

"What was all that in the office?" She pulled on her denim jacket as she spoke.

"Ah, I don't know" Ruth was too busy to think about what had gone on. Tapping more keys she concentrated on the work in front of her. Lucas joined them, Amy now sat with Carrie and Emma in the Briefing Room while Wes got on with his homework.

"Right, I think its time we found out where this Helen is." His voice was low as Zoe nodded.

"Yeah, I want to know what she thinks she is playing at following my daughter" Zoe was angry. Lucas nodded as he looked towards Harry's office. He was aware that while Adam and Harry had left the office there was no sign of Ros.

"Exactly." He looked back towards the office "Has anyone seen Ros?" Ruth shook her head as Zoe looked around.

"Probably either still shouting at Harry or gone for some air?" Zoe smiled. Lucas nodded, the sooner they found Helen the better it would be. He followed Zoe out of the Pods, leaving Ruth to worry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe drove as Lucas checked the bugs Tariq had given him were working. He needed to be certain that they would be able to get all the information they needed. He was still angry that Carrie had been followed. He assumed Amy was safe when she was with Carrie. To find out that someone had scared the young childminder when his daughter was with them made him feel uneasy. He knew Adam, Ros and Zoe felt the same way.

"You sure this woman is worth talking to?" Zoe sighed as she pulled away from traffic lights.

"She was following Carrie, now I want to know why and who put her up to it" Lucas was barely able to control his anger as Zoe sped away from the lights. He could help the nagging worry in the back of his mind that something was wrong with Ros, something was really not right. He couldn't help but worry about what had gone on in Harry's office. He tried to put it to the back of his mind knowing he had to concentrate on the case.

"What do you know about Yalta?" Lucas asked as Zoe parked the car outside a block of flats. The flats looked expensive, the type where you had to be buzzed in. Zoe raised her eyebrows as Lucas asked his question.

"Only that Harry thinks that its got something to do with all this. I know Ruth had some Intel from GCHQ she was going to go through and that Ros and Adam didn't seem very pleased to hear the name" She stepped out the car as the summer winds caught her hair. Lucas nodded, he'd noticed the reaction of his fiancee and friend too. He didn't like it at all. Stepping out of the car he was keen to talk to Helen Jones.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros watched the team through the office windows. Each one of them seemed to be immersed in something related to the case. Tariq could be seen staring at a computer screen as Malcolm asked Ruth something. Zoe and Lucas were headed towards the Pods. Ros smiled, there was one time when she didn't trust the woman at all. Now she couldn't imagine the team without her, or any of the other new comers. She wondered briefly where Zaf and Adam were, but decided the less people that knew what she was about to do the better. She knew Harry was off to Whtehall to try to get the new Home Secretary to take their situation seriously. It was up to them to stop the bomb and catch the culprits. Sighing Ros realised she was tired. Too much has happened, she felt old and cynical. This was not the run up to her wedding she had imagined as a little girl playing with her sister.

She caught sight of Carrie holding her daughter and fought the stab of pain that caught her. She had never thought she could love any one as much as she loved her daughter. She hadn't thought it was possible. Sighing she turned away knowing that the only way she could stop Helen and the others was if she got to them before her team did. She glanced down at her engagement ring before pulling it off and placing it in a small white envelope. She grabbed another from Harry's desk and wrote two notes. One to Harry and one to Lucas. Please don't think badly of me she thought as she sealed the envelope before slipping out the fire escape and in to the night.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas rang the doorbell on the front door of flat 5A. He wasn't surprised that there was no answer but he had to admit he was impressed with the way Zoe had talked the doorman in to letting them in to the main block of flats.

"I don't like this Lucas" Zoe waited as he rang the door bell a second time.

"No" Lucas looked up and down the corridor. There was no noise from inside the flat. He was still worried about Ros, he had a feeling he should have looked for her before leaving but he knew she'd be annoyed if he acted too overprotective of her in work.

"I think this a waste of time" Zoe sighed as Lucas nodded. He pulled his mobile out of his jeans pocket as it rang.

"Yes Harry" He walked along the corridor with Zoe, keen to get back to the car. He paused as Harry spoke before swearing and quickening his pace as Zoe tried to keep up. He shoved his phone back in to his pocket.

"Lucas?" Zoe looked at him as they exited the building.

"That was Harry, they had another coded warning. We have the location. The only problem is they have Ros"

**author's note. More soon, please let me know what you think. Who's got Ros and what did she put in the note? Will she get her hen night or will the wedding even happen? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - no not mine**

**Old Friends?**

Ros hated what she was doing but knew it was the only way she would be able to get the location of the bomb and ensure that her team were safe. Besides it wasn't so long ago that Harry had walked directly in to a trap to save her and Lucas. She was going the same thing. She stood in the alley way between two shops waiting for her contact to arrive, trying to force her thoughts away from the last time she had been involved in Yalta and how Amy and Lucas would be feeling now. She hoped this worked out well; she didn't want to think that Lucas would end up hating her. Ros still had every intention of turning up at the Registry Office on Saturday morning. She waited in the shadows as cars passed by in front of her, she glared out at the street hoping this would be over and done with soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas stormed back in to the Grid, almost not waiting for the Pods to open and allow him through. Zoe and Ruth exchanged worried glances as Lucas walked straight in to Harry's office. It was rare that Lucas came this close to showing any real emotion.

"Lucas" Harry stared at him as Lucas walked in to his office.

"How did they get Ros?" Lucas was worried sick and angry. Never a good combination. Harry sighed.

"She went to see them. Before you ask, the first I knew of it was when I read the letter. An hour later they sent a coded message with the location of the bomb. Zaf and Adam are there now with the bomb squad" Harry watched as Ruth and Zoe entered the office. Both women looked worried.

"Where is the bomb?" Zoe folded her arms across her chest.

"The green outside Westminster. Adam called a few minutes ago - it's been safely diffused. Because of Ros" He watched as Lucas clenched his jaw.

"She did what you did" Lucas looked directly at Harry as both women looked on confused.

"Lucas"

"When Ros and I were running through London with Connie. Before you both came back Harry got away from us, got the Russian kill squad called off. Ended up in a body bag and then with you Ruth. You know he was missing when you were taken from the safe house" Ruth nodded as Lucas spoke, Zoë's jaw dropped. This was new information to her.

"Yes, I had no option. All three of you would have been killed, and that bomb was nuclear." Harry watched as Lucas clenched his jaw.

"Right" Ruth sighed. She had only heard Harry's version of events. Some of this was new. "That was then, this is now. We have to get Ros back. Harry, you said she left a letter" Ruth was trying to analyse what was going on. She and Ros had not been friends when they had first met but now they got along well. Ruth was Amy's godmother.

"Yes, two actually" He handed Lucas an envelope that was still sealed. Harry placed the opened letter on the desk. "She wrote this to us" Ruth picked it up.

'Everyone, we need the location of that bomb. If I get it then you will all be safe. I can't have them following Amy. It's too close to home. I'll be back, Harry. So don't you dare think this is my resignation. I'll contact you when I can, I need to make them believe I really am the traitor Adam thought I was back then. - Ros'

"What does she mean? Make them think she's a traitor?" Zoe placed the note back on the desk.

"Juliet tried to kill Ros when she discovered she was a double agent. Adam had to pretend he believed Ros was a traitor. We faked her death and she went into deep cover in Russia. We called her home just as we managed to get Lucas back" Harry filled in the gaps as briefly as he could. Ruth nodded.

"The Wicked Witch of Whitehall was actually part of Yalta? I mean I know about Nightingale but bloody hell" Zoe was shocked as Harry nodded.

"Yes. Juliet headed up Yalta. That's what made it so dangerous for Ros." Harry leant back on his desk as he pinched his nose.

"So," Ruth paused "What do we do now?"

"I've asked that Adam and Zaf deal with the bomb squad. Also Sarah and Malcolm are going to take the children down to Cardiff. It'll only be for a couple of days. They can stay with Sarah and Carrie will go with them. Adam has agreed for Wes to go." Lucas and Zoe nodded. If the children were out of London there was a good chance they would be safe.

"I'm going to see Juliet" Harry stopped as he caught sight of movement in the outer office.

"What about Ros?" There was a knock at the door as Tariq walked in.

"Er Harry? Ros has activated the tracker. She's near London Bridge. I'm pulling up the CCTV for the area now" He smiled as Ruth beamed at him.

"Good" Harry sighed.

"Right, I'm off to see what's going on" Lucas turned on his heel as Harry yelled for him to take Zoe with him. Zoe was at the Pods before they opened. She raised her eyebrows as Lucas looked at her. He knew when not to argue with her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros remained in the shadows as a blonde woman, roughly the same age as her approached. It wasn't Helen but Ros immediately recognised the woman. Ros stepped slightly out of the alleyway as the blonde reached her.

"Sophie" Ros almost spat the woman's name as Sophie stopped dead in her tracks. Her death glare marked Ros' for intensity.

"Thought you were dead" She spat. Ros smirked.

"Common misconception" Ros couldn't help but smile slightly. Sophie snorted in disgust. Passers by continued to ignore them as Ros gripped the woman's wrist as she pulled her back in to the alley.

"Get your hands off me" Sophie kept her voice low as Ros threw her against the wall of the alley.

"I'm only going to ask you nicely once. What the hell is Oroborus and where is the bomb?" Ros leaned forward obscuring the view of the alley. Sophie wrinkled her nose as she held Ros' face.

"You sold us out you traitorous bitch"

"Oh, that's a bit rich coming from someone who is wanted for treason" Ros spat the words back at her. "Tell me what I want to know or take me to someone who can. Let me speak to Helen. I know she's back in with you lot. She was desperate to usurp Juliet. Now that poor cow is in hospital I can see her thinking she's in charge." Ros pulled her roughly by the shoulders as Sophie laughed.

"You went back to MI5" Sophie shook her head "Couldn't handle life on our side of the fence. It would have worked if it wasn't for you"

"Oh Sophie" Ros shook her head as she grabbed the woman in a head lock, dragging her face so that she was talking directly in to her ear. A ballpoint pen was millimetres away from her eye.

"I said I would ask you nicely once. I haven't got time for all this getting to know each other again bollocks" Sophie stopped laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe headed towards London Bridge. The rush hour traffic hindered her every step of the way as Lucas sat next to her. He was lost in thought. Worried about Ros and wondering what was in the letter he still hadn't read. He had a feeling her engagement ring was in there, but that was probably operational necessity he thought. He knew she wouldn't want any of her former contacts at Yalta knowing about him or Amy. He glared out the window as Zoe swore.

"Whats wrong?" Lucas glanced at her.

"Diverted traffic. I cant get through here. I'll have to go the wrong way around" She threw the car along a left turn as Lucas pulled the envelope out of the pocket. He knew that if Zoe was driving she would be unable to concentrate on anything else, so he could read the letter in peace.

'Lucas, I am not leaving you. I had to do this, you would have done the same. Look after my ring I intend on wearing it again. Look, I don't have much time, I'll get the bomb location and I'll call you. Take care of Amy. If this goes wrong, and it might please don't let her grow up hating me for leaving. I love you . Ros'

He smiled as he put the envelope back in his inside pocket. He was still angry with her for going off on her own but at least now he knew she intended to come back to him and Amy. He looked up as he realised Zoe had almost reached London Bridge. There was no sign of Ros.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**author's note. More soon x Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer Not mine**

**Visiting Time**

Harry walked along the hospital corridor. He knew Juliet had been moved to rehab and was doing a lot better than when she had shot herself. He smiled as a young nurse walked by. It was a sign of getting old he mused, when doctors and nurses were so much younger than you. As he reached the door of Juliet's room he wondered if he should knock, or just walk in like she had always done to him. Sighing he pushed the door open to see his former colleague and former girlfriend staring out of the window.

"Harry" She spoke slowly, a sign of the damage the gunshot had caused.

"Hello Jules" He leant against the open hospital room door. Harry was still wary of the woman. Even from a hospital bed she was dangerous.

"Why you here?" Her voice was uncharacteristically slow and slightly slurred. Harry hated seeing her like this; she was always full of fire and brimstone. Utterly ruthless and cold at times, but there was always an underlying passion. Not now, she seemed truly defeated. She didn't seem at all like his former colleague, friend and lover. That Juliet was gone.

"How are you Jules?"

"Sod off" He laughed, perhaps a little of the fight was there.

"I'm here about Yalta."

"Sod off" Juliet turned away from the window. The scars were healing but it was clear that she would never look the same again. Her dark hair hung over one eye as Harry noticed the fire still there in her eyes.

"Look, I think they are back. They are calling themselves Oroborus now. I need to know Jules. I need to know if these people are a threat. It's important." He spoke softly as he crossed the room to her. Juliet turned back to the window.

"You know all about Yalta. I know nothing of this Oroborus you speak off. Leave me alone Harry. You did enough damage" She spat as Harry looked at the floor for a moment.

"We both did Juliet, in our own way" He stood, aware that he would get no more information out of the former Head of National Security. He sighed.

"What happened to you? Why did you get involved in Yalta? I'll never understand it. You were brilliant at your job, the best we'd had and then Yalta." Harry watched as her eyes clouded over.

"None of your business. I had my reasons. Same as Ros Myers. Except all is forgiven where she is concerned" Juliet held his gaze as Harry shook his head.

"Ros was undercover; we needed to know how far Yalta went. She was always loyal" He watched as Juliet snorted.

"We both know that's a lie"

"Do we?" Harry raised his eyebrows. "What is the truth then? What are they doing now?"

"Ask Ros"

"I'm asking you" Harry was holding his temper much better than he thought he would. Juliet picked up the magazine that was on her nightstand, ignoring Harry completely. He got the hint and got up to leave. As she carried on ignoring him Harry reached the door.

"Look after yourself Jules. But then you always did" He was out of the door before she threw the magazine at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros stood in a bare second floor room of a London Town House. It could have been a beautiful family home; instead it was a bare wreck with exposed floorboards and bits of plaster missing from the walls. If it was designed to intimidate Ros, it failed. Her own flat had looked similar when she had first moved in. She glared at a small hole in the plaster board as she heard the door open.

"Location of the bomb." Ros turned her gaze on a tall thin man that stood just behind Sophie.

"Ah, Miss Myers. Soon to be Mrs North I believe" He smiled. Ros wanted to punch him.

"Location of the bomb." Ros was firmly back in Ice Queen Mode. Aware that she should have been at home preparing for the wedding not in a disused room in an unloved building.

"Oh I like to start with the pleasantries. They make things so much nicer" The thin man smiled as Ros nodded.

"I'm a busy woman" Ros took a step forward. "You know I was in Yalta, you know what I know. I could be very useful to you if you just give me the location of the bomb" Ros knew it was a gamble.

"Ah yes, why should we do that?" He smirked

"Because I am Harry Pearce's second in command. I know more about the British Security Services than you could ever imagine. Give me the bomb location and I will tell you anything and everything you want to know. I warn you though little Sophie may not be able to deal with it" Ros flashed the blonde a sarcastic smile.

"Fine" The thin man walked towards Ros. "Central London, the newspaper stand, just by the green by Westminster" Ros held his gaze, unsure if he was telling the truth. She pulled out her mobile and text the location to Harry and Malcolm, aware that they would be able to check the message before she could.

"Now, Miss Myers start talking" He smirked as Ros took a step towards him. She smiled as he leant against the wall. She had no intention of telling him anything. Job done, now she had to get home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth sat staring at the computer screen. She was reading the file on Ros' involvement with Yalta. The more she read the more she could see how someone like Ros could have been dragged in to the whole thing. It was very seductive. Sighing she stared at the phone as Tariq tapped various keys behind her.

"Tariq?" Ruth sighed

"No, I don't need any more coffee thanks" He replied cheekily as Ruth laughed.

"Wasn't offering. Cheek!" Ruth smiled as Tariq pretended to sulk.

"What then?" Tariq was waiting for the screen to load.

"London is the most observed city in the country, if not Europe. If you were going to hide from a CCTV camera in central London. If you really didn't want to be seen is there a way you could turn the cameras off without anyone really noticing?" Ruth turned in her chair to face him as he shrugged.

"Possible, if you know what you are doing. Which I do" He looked at her.

"When did Ros get you to do it?" He swallowed hard, he knew Ruth had him.

"After she left, I got a message. Look, she said it was the best. Keeping you all safe"

"Ok, I see. So can you knock it back on again now? Lucas and Zoe may be able to help her. She can't do this on her own" Tariq sighed; he knew Ruth had worked out why the team hadn't been able to find her on any of the CCTV screens since she had left Thames House. Tariq had done as she'd asked and removed any trace of her from the footage. He held Ruth's gaze as Harry returned through the Pods. He knew Ruth wouldn't tell Harry what he had done and for that he really was grateful.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas stood next to the car as Zoe looked up and down the street. Pedestrians were walking past, oblivious to the danger around them. Lucas was still worried about Ros but had a feeling there was more going on than he knew about. Zoe pulled out her mobile and rang the Grid, hoping that it would be Ruth that answered the phone. She was starting to get a little fed up of traipsing round to rescue Ros. She would never dare tell Lucas that.

"Thanks Ruth" Zoe replaced the phone back in her pocket before looking at Lucas. "Malcolm has got Sarah, Carrie and the children to Wales. They are about half way there now. I think the plan is to bring them back on Friday" Lucas nodded at her words. He was slightly relieved that Amy was safe. He kept quiet as Zoe stared up at the camera hanging off the wall of the pub they were standing outside.

"Lucas?" She hadn't told him everything Ruth had said.

"Yeah" He was finally listening to her rather than brooding.

"Yalta had an American element to it as well as a British one didn't it?" She folded her arms as she watched the camera move again, when it had been stationary for far too long.

"Yes, I'm sure Harry said something about that""Then why don't we go and shake up Grovesner Square? See if any of their officers are dragging up ancient history as they put it" Lucas smiled as Zoe spoke.

"Ruffle a few feathers? I think we could do that" He looked towards the car as Zoe finally dragged her eyes away from the camera.

"Yeah, we may even find out where Ros is" Zoe had a bad feeling about the whole thing. She didn't like the thought that Ros had sold herself out to whatever Oroborus was to ensure their safety. She sighed as she followed Lucas back to the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The snake will eat it's tail" Ruth muttered to herself as Harry walked up to her.

"Ruth?" He leant against Zaf's desk as he watched her. "Are we any further with this Oroborus?"

"No" Ruth sighed. She was getting more and more frustrated with the whole situation. "I can't really see any link between Yalta and Oroborus, apart from the errant MI6 officer" Ruth sighed as Harry covered her hand with his.

"How did it go with Juliet?"

"Not good. I'm starting to wonder if the brain damage is permanent" He stared at their linked hands as he spoke.

"So, nothing useful?" Harry shook his head as Ruth sighed

"We will find her Harry. Remember she walked in to this with her eyes open"

"Yes, I know but I did the same thing. The only good thing about that situation was seeing you again. Look how badly that went, how much worse it could go. I really think Ros has bitten off more than she can chew this time" He looked genuinely worried as he looked around the deserted Grid. Ruth sighed as she stood up and pulled him into her arms.

"We'd better hurry up and find her then hadn't we?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros was breathing heavily as she dodged the knife the thin, younger man had waved at her. He lunged forward and caught hold of her arm swearing fluently as Ros kicked out, catching him in the groin. He screamed in anger and pain as Ros delivered another kick. She stumbled slightly as he caught her ankle. As she fell to the floor she heard Sophie scream. Suddenly there was a flash of light as the sun caught the blade on the edge of the knife. Ros felt sick as she felt the knife slice in to her arm.

"Argh!" Ros screamed as she pushed a hysterical Sophie against the wall. The nameless man laid on the floor holding his groin in pain as Ros stumbled out of the door, holding her dripping arm. It seemed Yalta was only vaguely connected to Oroborus. Ros cursed as she tried to stem the bleeding as she almost fell down the stairs. She had to get a message to base, but in the struggle her phone had been smashed, there was no way she could get in touch with the Grid.

"C'mon Myers" She whispered to herself, suddenly feeling light-headed and nauseated. "Get to hospital. They can get in touch with Lucas". Reaching the bottom of the stairs in one piece Ros froze as a bullet whizzed past her head.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Zoe stopped the car abruptly outside a derelict London Townhouse as she glanced at Lucas. He was already opening the car door, ready to jump out.

"Are you sure this is where the CIA said Anthony Barak was living?" Zoe couldn't believe anyone would live in the shell of a house in a run down street. Lucas nodded as he checked his gun.

"Yeah, CIA London liaison officer Barak gave this place as his address" He was out the car as gun shots could be heard from inside.

"Does that answer your question?" Lucas was running across the road towards the shots as Zoe cursed and followed.

**authors note - more soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer Not Mine**

**Gunshots and Lock picks**

Zoe caught up with Lucas as the second shot rang out. The gun fire seemed to echo around the deserted street as Lucas checked his gun. Zoe shrugged her shoulders as she pulled out the lock pick she had taken to carrying. It seemed being around Zaf was paying off. Lucas nodded once as she started to quickly pick the lock. Zoe could feel the adrenaline pumping as she tried no to drop the lock pick and fumbled trying to get the door open. Lucas didn't want to shout but he couldn't help but worry that Ros was stuck behind the door unarmed and possibly injured.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ros cursed quietly as she dodged the bullet. The man seemed to have disappeared from view but Ros could hear raised voices as a second shot rang out. She involuntarily jumped as she sat hugging her bleeding arm to her side. She knew she had to get out of the house, she was almost certain she had heard a murder being committed. Once the second gun shot had been heard there was silence. Sophie had suddenly stopped shouting. Ros waited, aware that the man with the gun could be anywhere and was clearly prepared to shoot her. Listening she was certain she could hear people outside the house. She closed her eyes; she wasn't prepared to let herself believe that Lucas could be on the other side of the door. Wishful thinking just didn't occur to Ros at the best of times. Ros held on to her injured arm as blood seemed through her fingers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth was worried; there had been no news from Lucas or the girls since they had left the Grid. Tariq was trying desperately to get Ros' tracker up and running. He was frustrated that it was taking so long to do. Ruth glanced over at his work station, she knew he felt guilty but they had to keep going. They had to find Ros, Helen Jones and find out what Oroborus were planning next. Ruth couldn't help but wonder if there would be more bombs, she couldn't understand why the group had given them the location of the bomb on Ros' say so. The more she thought about it the more she wondered what Ros had been forced to do to get the information. The more she thought about it the less she liked it. She wished that Harry would tell the team more about his meeting with Juliet but that seemed to be less and less likely as time went on. Sighing she looked towards the office, only to see Harry glance up at her as he spoke on the phone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dunno mate" Adam walked away from Zaf as he pulled out his mobile phone. They had arrived in time to stop the bomb going off. He stood a few feet away from the Bomb Squad detectives and Zaf who were in discussion about the type and nature of the bomb. Adam wasn't that bothered with the technical details. He was just glad Ros had got the information to them. There had been barely minutes to spare until the bomb went off. Adam felt sick at the thought that half of London could have been blown sky high if the information had come through merely five minutes later.

"Where are you Ros?" Adam muttered as he phoned the Grid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth stared at the computer screen one more time before grabbing the NO EYES file she had collected from the Registry earlier in the day. The photographs in front of her were the same women taken years apart. Ruth tapped a few more keys as she frowned. It was clear that whatever Ros had got involved in it was dangerous. She picked up the file and printed out the photographs as she called Malcolm over to her workstation.

"I ran this through the facial recognition programme" Ruth started as Harry joined her and the other two desk officers.

"Okay" Tariq glanced at her.

"Well this woman, Helen Jones is still on the books at MI6. Therefore she still pays National Insurance and Income Tax. Same as us." The three men looked at her as if she was talking Mandarin. Ruth sighed.

"Right, well that's good isn't it?" Malcolm was really not sure where Ruth was going with this.

"Yes" Ruth nodded "For us it is" The three men remained impassive as Ruth sighed.

"Fine Ruth, please enlighten us" Harry knew she had seen something none of them had. He'd been watching her through the glass in his office and was sure he had seen her veer from terrified to appalled and back again just before he had joined her.

"Oh I get it" Tariq smiled.

"Glad someone does. Ruth?" Harry tried again.

"Well, everyone pays National Insurance. You get your NI number at 16. Well, I had a little look around in her records at MI6. I also found which bank her pay is put in to each month" Ruth smiled slightly.

"All strictly legal of course" Harry smiled as Ruth shrugged.

"As long as they don't find out" Tariq was beginning to enjoy himself as Ruth returned his smile.

"Well, not strictly per se. Anyway that's not the point. The point is a lot more money is being put in to the account that could possibly come from her income at 6. And as Tariq always says, follow the money" Tariq was bouncing on his heels again as Malcolm and Harry exchanged glances.

"You did it didn't you?" Tariq laughed. "You followed the money"

"Which seems to lead straight back to these people" Ruth tapped the screen. "David Anthony Newly and Sophie Ryan" Ruth smiled as Harry closed his eyes.

"Who are they?" Tariq was now as lost as the other men in the room. Ruth sighed.

"That's where things could get a little bit messy. Newly is a business man from New York, his sister died in the American end of the Yalta operation. Lets just say, it seems that someone other than us or the CIA tidied up a little more permanently than we could expect" Ruth held Harry's gaze. He nodded gruffly, she knew he didn't like talking about Yalta.

"And this woman here?" Malcolm tapped the picture of a blonde woman in her late thirties. Ruth sighed.

"She's British, Sophie Ann Ryan aged 38. She was involved in Yalta. She's Helen Jones' partner. Escaped arrest and prosecution. I wondered if a deal was done when Helen was accepted back in to 6. Not exactly the sharpest knife in the door but has a history of violence. She is also the daughter of a multi. And I mean multimillionaire. Harry, she's the money behind this." Ruth held his gaze. Harry and the others were quiet for a moment. It was lead they had all missed. Harry had been so concerned about Ros that he hadn't really wanted to look beyond getting the rest of the group. He knew there was a high chance Ros was dead. He just didn't want to admit it.

"Right, get hold of Zoe and the others. I want them all to know what we are dealing with. Tariq find anything you can on the CCTV, the net. Anything related to this. Malcolm, find any chatter you can from GCHQ or anywhere else that may be talking about this. Ruth, "He paused as he looked at his wife.

"Talk to Lucas, get him back here. I want him and Adam in my office in the next hour" Ruth nodded.

"I'll keep chasing the money. We find Sophie and David we may find where they are headed next. This bomb, it isn't a one off is it Harry? They'll try again and we wont have Ros on the inside to help up" Ruth knew she was right. Harry nodded once before silently returning to his office. He had a very nasty feeling his friend was dead.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ros listened intently. Her arm was stinging and she was still feeling sick and light-headed. She was sure she could hear voices outside the front door. Swearing to herself she tried to think if there was anywhere she could hide. The dizziness combined with the pain in her arm made it difficult to concentrate but she knew she was in no position to fight in the condition she was in. The silence radiating around her was also unnerving. The only option she had was to hide in the alcove under the staircase. The only problem was getting there before the door opened. Ros bit her lip as she forced herself to stand, dragging her arm she tried to move as quickly as she could. She was too nauseated and too light headed to get very far, aware that her blood was now dripping down the sleeve of her white shirt she felt her knees give way as the door opened.

"Ros" Lucas was through the door the minute Zoe had opened it. She drew her gun when she saw the blood tailing along the floor, careful not to stand in it as she pointed her gun up the wooden staircase.

"Lucas" Zoe hissed as she stepped closer to the couple. If Lucas heard her, he chose to ignore her.

"C'mon" He pulled Ros in to his arms as her eyes struggled to focus. She tried to his him with her good arm, but there was little if no power behind it. "Ros, c'mon it's me" He whispered in her ear as she finally believed she was seeing her fiancée in front of her, not some hallucination her brain was creating.

"Lucas, we've got to get out of here" Zoe hissed as Ros nodded. Lucas gently helped Ros to her feet as she lolled against him.

"Let's go" He half carried her to the door, before realising it would take too long, he picked her up. Zoe sighed and turned to hold the door open.

"No" Ros was more conscious as Lucas reached the door. "Heard shots. Sophie's dead. He shot her. Upstairs" Lucas sighed.

"Right" Zoe swallowed hard. "Lucas, get Ros to the car. I'll check upstairs. If I'm any longer than five minutes get to the hospital." Zoe closed her eyes as she held the gun in front of her, aware that she may be walking in to a trap. Lucas nodded before carrying Ros in to the street.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth replaced the phone on her desk and almost ran into Harry's office as the Pods opened to allow Adam and Zaf back in to the Grid. Harry looked up as she barged in to his office.

"Found her, Zoe and Lucas found her" Ruth was babbling but couldn't help it. Harry was stood in front of her in seconds.

"Ruth" He placed his hands on her shoulders "What are you trying to say. Slow down" Ruth nodded as she held his gaze. He always managed to make things seem a little better, she didn't know how he managed it.

"Ros, they found her" Harry smiled slightly "She was stabbed in the arm. Lucas is at the hospital with her. Zoe is on her way back here, she ordered a clean up team thirty minutes ago. There was a body found in the house too. Sophie Ryan. Looks like she was shot, there's no sign of the murderer or the weapon" Harry closed his eyes. It looked like they had lost their only lead to Helen Jones and Oroboros.

"Ros is going to be fine" Harry confirmed as Ruth nodded. Looking up he could see the rest of the team assembled around Malcolm's desk.

"Bout time I spoke to them. Ruth, Sophie Ryan was Helen Jones' partner yes? Well her death has made Helen more dangerous. I spoke to the cousins in Grovesner Square. They seem to be missing one of their senior officers too. A liaison officer to MI 6 seems to have gone AWOL" Ruth sighed. She had a feeling the case was far from over.

**author's note. There was no way I was going to kill Ros off was there? More soon, please let me know what you think. THe kids will have to come back soon, also it's getting very close to the wedding. Will they go through with it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Return of the Ice Queen?**

Ros rested her head on the back of the trolley in the A+E cubicle. She was glad the doctor had finished sewing up the wound in her arm. What she was dreading was the questions Lucas would have for her. She closed her eyes as she thought about what she could possibly say. She had been a traitor; it didn't matter how Harry tried to hide it, how much he tried to protect her. She had been angry and naive after everything with her father and she had been a traitor. She still wasn't a hundred percent sure why Harry had taken her back. But she knew that she wouldn't let Section D down again, even if she died to do it. The nurse re-entered the cubicle.

"Miss Myers, these are your antibiotics. Make sure you get that arm redressed in a couple of days" She smiled as Ros nodded. She just wanted to go home. Smiling slightly she thanked the nurse as she gingerly stood up as Lucas entered the cubicle. The nurse smiled and left them to it.

"Ready?" He smiled slightly. Ros nodded as she stood up. She remained silent. There was nothing she could think of to say. They walked silently to the car. Lucas wanted to ask so many questions but he knew when he could push her and when to leave her alone. Ros could feel the tension radiating from him in waves. She knew he wanted an explanation; right now she wasn't going to give him one.

"Harry called" He finally broke the silence as Ros glared out the window.

"Really"

"He wants us back at the Grid. You gave the correct location for the bomb. Adam and Zaf stopped it. No one was hurt. Sarah and Carrie have taken the children away for a few days. They'll be back before the wedding" Lucas watched as Ros visibly tensed. He knew she hated being away from Amy. It nearly killed her when she had to leave her to go undercover.

"No. The children are safer here" Ros stated as she looked out the window.

"She'll be back tomorrow" Lucas rested a hand on hers, Ros pulled away and looked out of the window. She felt sick. She didn't have the energy to argue as Lucas drove out of the hospital car park towards the Grid. He wanted her to talk, to tell him what had happened in the Town House and how she had got the bomb's location. He knew he had to find out but he also knew if he asked any more questions now she'd clam up completely. He kept quiet as he drove towards Thames House.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry crossed the Grid to where Adam was standing with Ruth and the others. Tariq was explaining the latest toy he had created to make planting bugs easier. Adam tried to look as if he understood what the newest member of the team had to say. Zaf had immediately understood what the gadget was intended for as had Ruth. She smiled as Harry approached. He couldn't help but return her smile.

"What's this?" Harry picked up the small plastic device.

"Careful" Tariq took it off him as if he was picking up fine china.

"It's Tariq's new toy" Ruth smiled.

"It is not a toy" Tariq glanced at her briefly. "This is a high frequency, digital radio transmitter. You plant this in the same area as one of the bugs or you wear it yourself. It boosts the signal of the bugs so hopefully I wont have any more problems with my bugs transmitting. Sound quality should be better too." He smiled as Adam finally nodded in understanding. Zaf still couldn't quite believe his friend wasnt as good with technology as Lucas and he were. Considering Lucas had been out of circulation completely for most of the last decade it did come as a shock that Adam found the gadgets more difficult to master than any of the other field officers. Even Harry seemed to understand this gadget.

"Sounds promising" Harry smiled at the young techi. It seemed spending so much time with Malcolm was paying off. Although Harry was glad Malcolm would be back the following day. He knew Malcolm was better than him at calming the baby of the team down. He caught Ruth's eye again and nodded towards his office. "Ruth, can I have a word?"

"Yes Harry" Ruth followed him in to the office as the men continued to check out the new gadgets Tariq had been working on. Adam smiled slightly, it seemed that Ruth really had calmed Harry down since her return. There was a time when he would have yelled across the office for her rather than walk up and see what they were so interested him. He watched his friend follow Harry into the office wondering what he wanted to talk to her for now. Shaking his head he returned his attention to Tariq's new toy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe waited for the Pods to open and let her in as Adam and Zaf continued to talk to Tariq. All three men were looking at a new bugging devise Tariq had been working on with Malcolm. Tariq hoped Ros had been able to get some on the American man Zoe had mentioned when she had called the Grid earlier. Zoe sighed as the Pod doors opened. Adam frowned.

"Zo, thought you were Ros and Lucas" He smiled slightly as she shrugged her jacket off.

"Sorry to disappoint you" She replied quietly as she sat at her desk. The scenes she had witnessed in the Town House were still fresh in her mind. She hated to think about how Ros must be feeling. Quietly Zoe avoided everyone's gaze. She knew Ruth would be watching her. She couldn't look at her friends right then, she had to keep working or the image of the young woman's broken body on the floor of the Town House along with seeing Ros caked in her own blood would overwhelm her. She was not prepared to get emotional in front of Adam and Zaf. It was not going to happen. If Ros could hold everything in then so could she. Ruth glanced at Zaf who nodded. He'd seen how upset Zoe was even if the others hadn't.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas continued to drive along the busy London streets aware that Ros was completely back in Ice Queen Mode. He didn't like it.

"Ros what the hell happened?" Lucas couldn't stand the silence any more. Ros continued to watch the traffic pass them. She wasn't ready to talk. She wasn't sure if she ever would be. She closed her eyes briefly as Lucas turned the car in to the car park below Thames House.

"I was stabbed in the arm" Ros stated flatly. She may as well have been asking about the shopping. Lucas killed the engine and turned to her. Ros already had her good hand on the door handle ready to escape the confines of the car.

"Yes, I worked that one out. It explains the ten stitches you had" Ros turned to him and glared. She knew he was angry, but she had got the location of the bomb. The information had saved lives. Without her going to Sophie they would never have got the location of the bomb. People would have died. The explosion would have been bigger than the bomb Adam had driven around with a couple of years previously. She had stopped that. She was angry Lucas didn't seem to understand. Lucas rested his hand on hers as she opened the car door.

"Ros, what happened in there?" Ros closed her eyes for a moment as he spoke.

"I got the information we needed. I got stabbed. That's what happened in there. Sophie was killed after I left the room. I think he killed her and didn't bother following me because I was bleeding so much he thought I was going to die" She held his gaze as Lucas looked right at her. She knew he was angry, his blue eyes darkened as she slipped her hand from under his.

"Lucas, don't do this" She stepped out the car as he followed her. He swore under his breath as he followed her.

"Don't do what? Worry when you go off on your own? Think you have some kind of death wish when you walk back to the very people that left you for dead. I read the file Ros. I know when you were under cover Juliet found out and tried to kill you. I know you were tortured." He caught up with Ros as she reached the door to the main building. Her arm was throbbing and she still felt slightly sick. It was all she could do not to scream at him that they had all got it wrong, she was a traitor at the time not undercover and now she was paying for it.

"I got the location of the bomb. I did what I set out to do" She held his gaze. Her voice was dangerously low. "Don't give me all this crap Lucas. You were running around London with me and Connie with a gunshot wound. Don't dare tell me that if Arkady turned up today saying he was going to blow half of London off the map you wouldn't go after him to try to get the location of the bomb. So don't you dare give me a hard time for doing what you or any of the others would have done. If it were the Syrians Adam would have done it, the Red Backs Zaf would be there. So don't crucify me for doing my job just because we're due to get married in two days time. You don't own me Lucas." She was breathing heavily as Lucas stepped back as if she had slapped him. He held her gaze.

"Ros" He watched as she tried to open the door. Her injured arm made it difficult for her to pull the heavy door. He reached around and held the door closed.

"What?" Ros was still angry. She looked at his chest, refusing for a moment to meet his eyes. Suddenly she couldn't see any of the deserted car park. She knew they were in the CCTV blind spot. All she could see, hear and feel was Lucas all around her. The anger was pouring off him in waves.

"I was scared ok. If you must know I was terrified." His voice was low, no one else would be able to hear him. Ros raised her eyes to his. She was speechless. Lucas never admitted to being scared, ever. Neither did she. She melted slightly as she saw how concerned he looked. She reached a hand up to his face, brushing a thumb over invisible stubble that would be there if he didn't shave so often. She smiled slightly.

"I said I was coming back" She whispered.

"Yeah" He swallowed hard. He wanted to stay angry with her but when she was this close it was difficult. She knew what she was doing he thought to himself. Ros smiled slightly before pulling him down in to a chaste kiss. "I'll always come back" she whispered as she pulled away from the kiss. Lucas tightened his hold around her waist.

"So, I'm stuck with you then?" He smiled as he kissed her. He was relieved when Ros deepened the kiss. He couldn't help but wish they were at home and not in the secluded damp stairwell. She pulled back as Lucas moaned slightly.

"Yes Lucas. You are stuck with me. You must have been really evil in a past life" She smiled slightly before turning and walking up the stairs to the Grid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf watched Zoe at her desk. She looked paler than usual and kept her eyes firmly on her computer. He didn't like the way she was cutting herself off from the team. He decided enough was enough and made his way to the kitchenette to make coffee. Ruth saw him return to the Grid and smiled. Zaf had changed since he had come back to them. He was still a flirt, still had a cheeky smile but he thought about the people around him more, especially those he cared about. Ruth smiled as she saw him sit next to Zoe and place the coffee on the desk next to her.

"You ok Zoe?" He drank his coffee as Zoe sighed.

"I'm fine" She picked up the mug and smiled "Thanks". Zaf covered her hand with his own.

"Emma will be home tomorrow." He smiled as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh Zoe" He knew no one was looking. Ruth was heading towards Harry's office, Adam was in the Registry while Tariq was completely absorbed in his work. Zoe met his gaze.

"That poor girl" She whispered. Zaf nodded aware she was talking about finding Sophie's body. He pulled her in to his arms.

"Hey, it's ok. Shh" he kissed the side of her head as she fought the tears that were threatening to fall. "We will stop them Zo, we will" He felt her nod against him as she tightened her hold on him.

"Do you want me to come to yours tonight?" Zaf flashed a cheeky smile as Zoe rubbed a hand over her eyes.

"Yeah" She spoke quietly as Zaf smiled. "Yeah, I don't think I want to be alone tonight" Zaf kissed her briefly. He was still worried about his friends but he knew they could beat Oroborus, it was just a matter of time.

**author's note. Is Zaf right? Will Oroborous be stopped? Please let me know what you think. This is the fic I'm least sure of so if I'm out of character please let me know. More soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - not mine.**

**Night terrors**

"Ros, Lucas my office" Harry called across the Grid as Ros and Lucas entered through the Pods. Lucas glanced briefly at Ros as she headed straight for Harry's office. Ros looked tense, her body language radiated the need to be left alone. She stalked towards the office and avoided contact with everyone. Lucas hung back a little as Ruth caught his eye. He knew Harry would want to see them but he just hoped Ros was able to deal with the debriefing. He could see Zoe looked upset, he knew she had found the young woman's body. Ruth shrugged and smiled slightly as Lucas raised his eyebrows before following Ros in to Harry's office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ros" Harry sat behind his desk as she took the seat in front. Lucas stood in the doorway.

"I got the location of the bomb" She held Harry's gaze. "I did what I set out to, unfortunately I didn't get near Helen but then there is always next time." She didn't see Lucas narrow his eyes. Harry did. He turned his expression back to the Section Chief.

"Yes Ros, you got the location of the bomb. The information proved to be very useful but I think this is much more than a few disgruntled extremists" Ros raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean Harry?" Ros was suddenly a lot more interested as Lucas turned his gaze on his boss.

"I have been in contact with the cousins. They are having their own difficulties at the moment. I called you both in here to let you know in no uncertain terms I will not tolerate any more of this gung ho behaviour" He held Ros' gaze as she narrowed her eyes. "This is MI5 not the Wild West"

"I got the bomb location"

"YES ROS WE KNOW" Harry yelled "What you also got was ten stitches in your arm and at least two other agents in danger because they came looking for you. You both drop your wires as and when you feel like it. Well it stops now. It's too dangerous. I will pull you off this case Ros, I warned you of that. You too Lucas. I really thought it was Adam I was going to have to watch with this but I can see it's you pair." Ros was used to Harry shouting and yelling but the tiredness she felt didn't make her any more tolerant of it.

"Bullshit Harry and you know it" She stood and leant on the desk "You know you don't have enough staff to pull me off this case, or anyone else for that matter. I drop my wire when I have to, I never drop the tracker. It's not my fault if the techs here are so under funded that the transmitters only work when they feel like it. You know as well as I do the only way we are going to get Helen Jones and the rest of this little group is if I'm here. They know me, I can be bait" Ros' voice was low, almost menacing as Harry stood and faced her.

"Go home Ros. It's been a long day. Lucas you too. I'm sending everyone else off duty in a few minutes. Get some rest" Lucas nodded as Harry spoke. He'd remained quiet since he had entered the office, seeing no reason to argue against Harry. After all they did both remove their wires when they felt like it. Ros stepped back from the desk.

"You are not taking me off this case" She was furious and hiding it badly. Harry held her gaze.

"I told you and Adam I don't care how short staffed we are. That is my concern not yours. Go off on your own and you are off the case. I won't risk the lives of any other officers if you go off and end up in danger. It's getting too close" Harry watched as Ros fought the urge to lash out.

"Yes Harry" She muttered through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean? It's getting too close. Harry?" Lucas didn't like the way this was headed.

"Exactly what I say. Meeting tomorrow 8 am. I may have more information then. Go home now, get some rest" Lucas knew when he was being dismissed and nodded to Ros before he left the office. Ros stalked past him, she was almost catatonic with anger. Ruth glanced up as she saw the Section Chief pause at her desk for a moment to retrieve her keys before heading out of the Pods. Lucas shook his head at Ruth before following slowly behind Ros. He couldn't help think that Harry had a point but he knew Ros is Section D. Even with him and Amy she was incomplete without her work. All he could do is hope she really wasn't on some death wish like Harry thought she was when she disappeared. The Pods whooshed open as Ros left the Grid for the second time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth sighed as she saw Ros leave. Lucas looked just as stressed as she did but was hiding it better. Tariq raised an eyebrow as Ruth shook her head to make sure he knew to remain silent. She didn't want Ros or Lucas stopped, she was worried about Ros but she knew Lucas was the only one able of getting through to her. She watched as Harry appeared in the doorway of the office. Adam and the others all seemed slightly relieved when they were sent off duty with Adam mentioning that he was going to call Carrie the moment he got home.

"Harry" Ruth approached him once the Grid was empty. He sighed, looking up at her.

"Are you ok Ruth?" He smiled as she nodded. She was close enough to touch him but this time she merely pushed past where he stood and sat on the old battered red sofa that took up most of the corner of his office.

"Ros is in trouble Harry." She sighed as Harry took a seat next to her.

"She walked away from these people twice. She's tough, she'll be fine" Harry watched as Ruth rolled her eyes. Secretly he was as worried as Ruth was. He knew Ros was destroying herself over this case, that it had brought back memories of Yalta.

"No, no she's not. Harry I was here when Tom burnt out. I was here when Sam did too. She's showing all the signs of being on the edge. We're loosing her" Ruth held Harry's gaze as he sighed.

"Ros? She's always been tense. It's her way Ruth"

"Ignore this; we'll need a new Section Chief. Harry think about it. Her brother goes on trial next month for his part in the Hans Linnerman affair. He tried to kill her. Her own brother Harry. She's still grieving the loss of her family. I know they are not dead but they are to her. That's difficult for anyone, especially when it was a close family" Ruth stared at the ceiling, resting her head back on the sofa as Harry thought about her words. He knew Ruth knew what it felt like to be estranged from family. Her own mother had barely spoken to her since she was 16 years old.

"You think she should go to Tring? I know most people here avoid that place like the plague" Harry took Ruth's hand in his own as Ruth sighed.

"No Harry. Tring will do no good. Like I said before she's got routine here, she's got friends and Lucas but she's shutting everyone out. It's like she has to put herself on the firing line. Like she feels she has to make up for something" Ruth closed her eyes as Harry nodded.

"For Jo" He knew Ros hadn't dealt well with Jo's death. Infact she hadn't dealt with it at all. Ruth nodded.

"I think that is part of it. Don't take her off this case. It'll kill her figuratively if not literally. She knows what Juliet and the others did to her but I think she's putting herself in danger deliberately so that Zoe and the other field agents don't have to. It's almost like she knows what these people are capable of and she won't let anyone else go through it. That's why she went to them. She wasn't expecting to be rescued. It's why she doctored the CCTV too" Harry nodded. He had shouted at Ros for walking in to danger but hadn't considered why she had done it. Briefly he glanced at the calendar on his desk. It was the anniversary of Jo's death. Sighing heavily he realised the significance of the date. "It's almost as if she is trying to atone for something. All this happening on the run up to her wedding must make it seem like she is being punished" Ruth sighed as Harry nodded.

"Fine" He sighed "I'll keep a closer eye on her. I'll talk to Lucas. Let's go home" He stood up pulling Ruth with him. She smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her.

"Good" She stepped a little closer, taking his face in both her hands. "Just be careful" Harry raised his eyebrows in mock offence.

"I can be sensitive Ruth" He covered one hand with his own as Ruth smiled before kissing him.

"When you want to be" Ruth whispered as she pulled back and left the office as Harry followed her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas had been quiet since they had got home. He was relieved that Carrie had called to say there was a change of plan and she was returning to London with the children in a few hours rather than wait until the next day. He didn't know what the change of plan was but he had missed Amy too and was glad she was coming home. Ros hadn't mentioned the answer phone message from Carrie so he padded through in to the bedroom where Ros was lying on the bed staring in to space.

"Ros?" He remained in the doorway as Ros seemed to ignore him. "Carrie phoned. She's leaving Cardiff later tonight. Amy will be home in a few hours" Ros continued to stare in to space as he crossed the room to her. Ros remained still as he climbed on the bed next to her. The last time she had been so silent, so withdrawn was after she had shot Mace. He'd only seen her like it once before then. Suddenly he realised the date and cursed to himself.

"Ros" He placed a hand on her shoulder and forced her to turn to him. "It wasn't your fault"

"What wasn't?" Ros stared at his black shirt. The defeat in her voice was palpable. Lucas looked at her properly for the first time since they had left the hospital. She was paler than ever with dark circles under her eyes.

"Any of it. Philip working with Hans Linnerman, Sophie Ryan being killed." She shot him a look which stated she knew that. "Jo" He whispered. Ros sighed before getting off the bed and stepping away from him.

"Don't Lucas." She closed her eyes as the tears began to form in her eyes. Lucas was behind her in seconds. She ignored him for a moment as she fought to compose herself. Lucas didn't believe she had really composed herself. He knew her too well to let the Ice Queen routine fool him.

"I'm sorry" He turned her to face him. "Ros" He watched as she closed her eyes briefly before allowing him to pull her in to his arms.

"Amy's coming home tonight?" Ros clarified as her heart began racing. Lucas nodded before kissing her hair and holding her to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam was glad Carrie and Wes were coming home. He knew Wes hated being sent away. He smiled as he saw the car pull up outside his house. Wes looked exhausted as he grabbed his holdall from the boot of Sarah's car.

"Hiya mate" Adam ruffled his hair as Sarah stood next to the boot.

"Alright Dad" Wes yawned as Adam took the holdall from him. Carrie smiled as she said her goodbyes to Wes. Sarah frowned before getting back in to the driving seat.

"Where's the girls?" Adam noticed neither Emma nor Amy were in the car.

"With their parents" Carrie stated. She made no move to get back into the car or to enter the block of flats with Adam and Wes. "Took Emma home first and then dropped the baby with Lucas and Ros. I'll see you tomorrow Wes" She looked at Wes and smiled as the young boy nodded.

"Go inside mate" Adam gestured for Wes to go in as Carrie got back in the car.

"Hi Sarah, thanks for everything" Adam turned his charm smile on the older woman. Sarah nodded as Carrie sighed. "Are you coming in?"

"No Adam" Carrie looked directly at him "I'm going home. I was followed that day. I need some space. I'll collect Wes and the girls as planned tomorrow. Goodnight" She closed the door, ignoring the concerned looks of Sarah and Wes as she fastened her seatbelt.

Adam didn't know what had happened. It felt like he had been dumped. Noticing Wes on the curb he turned and rested an arm across his son's shoulders. "Don't worry mate, it'll work out" He ushered the young boy inside as Sarah's car disappeared around the corner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros couldn't sleep. She was delighted Carrie had brought Amy home early but as Lucas finally slept next to her she couldn't rest. Amy was grizzly too so Ros took the chance to carry her daughter in to the living room.

"Hey its ok go back to sleep" Ros sat on the sofa with Amy in her arms. Amy had no intention of getting to sleep. Ros kissed her forehead and held her to her.

"It's ok. It's going to be fine" Ros rocked the baby as Amy finally began to settle in her arms. "It's ok" She whispered. Lucas stood in the doorway of the living room aware that neither Amy nor Ros was aware he was there. He fought the tears as he heard Ros reassuring the baby. He wasn't sure who Ros was trying to convince but he hoped she was right.

**author's note. Will Ros be ok? Has Carrie dumped Adam? This is just a filler chapter. The american will be back to cause mayhem soon. Is Juliet really unaware of whats going on or did she lie to Harry? Where is Helen Jones hiding? More soon - if you want me to continue with this.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer still not mine**

**The Meeting**

The next morning saw a meeting full of tired and slightly disgruntled spooks enter the Briefing Room. Harry sat at the head of the table as Lucas slumped in the chair next to Ros. Both looked slightly depressed. Ruth was also quiet. Even Adam and Zaf looked withdrawn and thoughtful. It was only Tariq that bounced in the Grid with a little enthusiasm, although Harry wasn't sure if that was his youngest team member's genuine enthusiasm or the amount of E numbers the young man seemed to consume. He glanced around the table; even Zoe seemed a little quieter than usual.

"Right" Harry called the meeting to order as Ruth and Ros both looked up from the papers they were staring at. "What do we have on this Helen Jones and Oroborus?" Harry really hoped his team had some answers. Ros narrowed her eyes. She had been hoping Harry would tell them more of what he had eluded to the day before. In less than 24 hours she was supposed to be getting married, she had a funny feeling it wasn't going to happen. She stared at the pad on the desk in front of her as Zaf finally broke the silence.

"Seems it is a group originally formed in the UK" He glanced at Ruth hoping she would pick up the story. He frowned when she didn't answer. Looking around the table he saw all his friends looked tired and fed up. "I knew of Helen when I was at 6. Didn't she work with you?" He looked at Adam

"No, but she knew Fiona. Went through training with her. Fi didn't mention her much" Adam shrugged. He'd been a widower for almost five years and still found it difficult to talk about Fiona. Zaf nodded. "I don't think they were ever what you would call friends" Adam glanced up. He was still reeling from the way Carrie had treated him the night before. He hadn't really thought of anyone seriously since Fiona, even with Ros he knew he didn't love her. He cared for her yes, but it wasn't love. No where near what he had felt for Carrie. He glared at the desk, suddenly realising Harry was waiting for him to continue. It was Ros that filled the silence.

"Any news on the American?" She glanced at Ruth who shook her head.

"No not yet. We have a name but no location. The embassy is not exactly forthcoming." She sighed.

"Name?" Ros glanced at the computer screen as Ruth clicked the mouse.

"Yes. I ran a trace on the records from Grovesner Square. Their personnel files are pathetically easy to get in to." She shook her head slightly as Tariq smiled. Malcolm rolled his eyes. He was glad Ruth was on their side. If she were a crook there was no telling what her hacking skills could do.

"Well?" Ros was getting impatient as Ruth took a deep breath. An ID photo filled the screen.

"Anthony Barak. CIA Liaison Officer to MI6's Counter Terrorism Section. 36 years old. Originally from Seattle, stationed over here since Obama came in to power. Your typical high flyer. Not married, no children. He did have a girlfriend, but she's back in America. Has been AWOL for the last week. Not turned up for work, not seen at his flat. Vanished in to thin air" Ruth sighed as Harry began to grow impatient.

"Until he turned up in the Town House with you" Lucas nodded to Ros who barely flinched. The wound on her arm throbbed mercilessly. Harry knew he would have to tell the team what his contact at Whitehall had told him. He watched as the team went over the information they already had. He decided it was now or never.

"Anthony Barak" Harry spoke as Ruth finally looked up "Is a very dangerous young man. Seems as well as a sideline in Oroborous he has another sideline in blackmail and internet fraud. He seems to have been involved in a number of covert operations where the outcome has resulted in the death of a number of agents. He seems to be linked to Helen Jones, despite his apparent murder of Sophie Ryan. It seems he also has links to staff at Whitehall"

"Yeah, where is he now? Right. We find him. We find Helen Jones" Ros was thinking out loud. She knew that if Sophie was dead and Helen knew about it she was more dangerous than ever. She folded her arms across her chest as Tariq slipped from the room. Adam suggested someone visit the cousins, to see how much they were hiding. Ruth groaned, she was glad it wouldn't be her that would have to go. Zoe grudgingly volunteered while Zaf stated he would talk to some old contacts at 6. He had kept in touch with a couple of people socially over the years. It was worth a try. Tariq slipped back in the room as Harry watched him rejoin the group.

"Tariq?" Malcolm noticed his young sidekick looked slightly concerned.

"I just had a notification from the programme I have running on the CCTV" He looked at Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What programme Tar?" Lucas sighed.

"Well I installed it after Ruth, well after Samantha Caulfield shot Ruth." Ruth subconsciously touched her abdomen. Harry's eyes flicked to her and then back to Tariq. "I thought I'd already mentioned it. But anyway it flashes up an alarm when anyone were interested in is in range of the Thames House security cameras. Helen Jones is in reception." He watched as Ros pushed her chair back. Somewhere on the Grid a phone was ringing.

"Let's see what she wants then shall we?" Ros left the Briefing Room unsure of what was waiting for her in Reception.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Helen Jones hadn't set eyes on Ros since the day Juliet had tried to kill her. It would be interesting to see what the blonde had to say now. Things had changed very little as far as Helen was concerned. The rain battered the street outside Thames House as she pulled the collar of her cream jacket around her. The wind caught her hair as she walked in to the building making it seem that it was more like November than flaming July. She smiled at the security guard as the young receptionist approached her.

"How can I help?" The red head smiled at Helen as she approached.

"Ros Myers. I need to speak to her" Helen held the young girl's gaze. Stan watched the exchange from the comfort of his office. He didn't like the way the blonde asked for the Section Chief. He liked Ros, she was funny in a sarcastic, cold sort of a way. He decided he didn't like the way this woman was talking to his friend. Kathy was new to Thames House and was still getting used to the place. Stan walked in to the main foyer as Kathy glanced at him.

"Hello Flower, can I help?" Stan smiled at the new comer. He automatically didn't like her. Helen glared at the friendly Jamaican security guard.

"I came to see Ros Myers" She turned from Kathy.

"Ah, that's nice. Friend of hers? She's not here now. Haven't seen her in a long while. Nice lady" Stan smiled. He was as friendly as ever but he was making it clear she wasn't going to see Ros without an appointment. He didn't know her, she wasn't getting in to Thames House. Not on his watch.

"I'll wait" Helen was not going to be intimidated.

"I don't think you will Miss" Stan stepped towards her "This don't look like no waiting room to me" He folded his arms as Helen glared.

"I'll be certain I'll let her know when I see her" He narrowed his eyes and stared towards the door making it clear that he wanted her on the other side of it. Helen turned and walked out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros walked down to the main entrance keen to see what Helen had come for. She was angry. The woman had been involved in an attempt on her life, she was the second in command in Yalta and had dared to turn up on her doorstep. Ros had the sense to know someone on the Grid would be watching her on CCTV. Stan turned to her as her heels clipped on the tiled floor of the reception area.

"Hello Ros" He smiled as Ros nodded.

"I had a visitor" She waited as Stan smiled.

"You did. Said she knew you. Sent her packing" He shook his head "What's a nice lady like you doing hanging around the likes of her?" Stan sighed "I didn't like her Flower. She was a bad un"

Ros nodded "Yes she is. If she comes back, let me know. I'll send her packing" Ros smiled slightly as she turned and headed towards the main entrance. If Helen was outside she wanted to talk to her. Stan sighed he remembered the last time a blonde turned up on their doorstep looking for Section D. He could still see the stain on the carpet where the cleaners hadn't been able to quite get the stain out. Shaking his head he pushed the image of Harry and Malcolm sat on the floor with Ruth's broken body. It had turned out well in the end he sighed as he returned to his office. Kathy stood in silence, watching the scene in front of her she wasn't quite sure what she had witnessed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros walked along the street outside Thames House. The traffic was rushing past as she realised it was still rush hour. People with normal jobs were still on the way to work and school. She wanted to scream in frustration as she gave up looking for Helen and walked back to the main entrance.

"Hey" Lucas was leaning against the lamp post as Ros turned.

"Hey yourself" Ros smiled slightly. She still hadn't worked it out. She was the senior officer. Harry's second in command but she always felt that little bit better when Lucas was around. It was irrational. She was more than competent in her job

"We'll find her"

"Yes. I know. She's getting worried now. I don't know why she's involved in Oroborus but I don't like it. She's a cold hard bitch Lucas and trust me I know exactly how to deal with her" Ros returned his smile. "After all Lucas, it takes one to know one" She walked back in to Thames House. Lucas wasn't sure what had just happened but Ros was back. He watched her walk back in the building. The fight she had lost was back. Lucas smiled after her, he knew Helen Jones didn't know what she was up against. He pushed himself away from the lamp post and followed her in to Thames House. In less than 24 hours he would be a married man. He caught up with Ros as she stood on the steps of Thames House and waited for him.

"Are you coming back to work or are you going to stand there smiling at me all day?" Ros tried and failed to sound annoyed as she returned his smile.

"I'm coming back. I know what I'd rather do though" He held her gaze as a slow smile crept up on her features.

"Lucas" He looked up as she called his name.

"Yeah"

"Just got to get through today." She watched as he stepped nearer.

"Yeah I know. 24 hours and we'll be married. If that's what you still want" Lucas looked along the street. He knew he sounded worried and uncertain. He knew what he wanted but Ros had been shutting everyone out. Including him. Ros reached up and touched his face.

"I know exactly what I want, Lucas" She kissed him lightly on the lips before walking back in to the reception area.

**authors note. Next chap wil be the wedding. If there is one!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer. Still not mine**

**Whitehall**

Harry knew he had to go to Whitehall but the prospect wasn't exactly appealing to him. He had returned to his office as the meeting finished. He didn't like the way the case was heading. It was getting too close to home. He stared through the windows of his office. Ruth was at her desk with Tariq as Malcolm went through the CCTV footage. He could see Lucas and Ros return to the Grid. Both looked tense and angry.

"Ros" Harry called from the doorway of his office.

"What" Ros glared.

"We are wanted at Whitehall." He crossed the office towards the Pods as Ros rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to go. It was slightly easier since Andrew Lawrence was no longer Home Secretary but she still felt uneasy walking through the building. Lucas smiled slightly. He knew how much she hated going to Whitehall. She followed Harry through the Pods as Malcolm picked up the phone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas returned to his desk, clutching whatever passed for coffee on the Grid. Ruth looked up and smiled as he sat down.

"All ready for tomorrow?" She tapped away at the computer as Lucas shrugged.

"No idea" He smiled. "All I know is it's supposed to be tomorrow at 3. I have no idea if we'll actually get there"

"Ros will not jilt you at the alter Lucas. No way" She smiled as she saw Lucas shrug. "She will be there"

"Yeah well. Look Ruth it's this case. It's too close to home. Are we any nearer finding that woman? I still think she'll lead us to Barak" Ruth shook her head.

"Needle in a haystack. She has to make a mistake at some point. Look the woman is MI6. She's going to know we are following her. She was trained the same way as us." Ruth watched as Lucas stepped backwards.

"Exactly. I'm going out for a bit. Going to meet an asset" Lucas walked towards the Pods as Ruth returned to her work. Whatever he was planning Ruth wasn't sure she wanted to know what was going on. Zoe walked across the Grid to Ruth's desk. She looked nervous as she sat in Zaf's seat.

"Shame about the hen night" Zoe sighed

"Um" Ruth answered. She really didn't want to talk about missed hen nights and delayed plans. Analysing what little intelligence they had about Oroborus was taking up all of her time as it was. She could barely think about anything else, plus she had her step daughter's new boyfriend and Harry's reaction to him to consider. A missed hen night was the least of her concerns.

"Yeah" Ruth looked up. "I did some digging into this. Look, Helen Jones was a high flyer in MI6 before all this Yalta stuff. Then when the dust settled she is stalled. No more promotion, no more heading up operations. Not posted abroad again" Zoe watched as Ruth went on.

"Right, and Ros returns to Section D. Becomes Section Chief and has a fairly stable family life whereas Helen is struggling to get back to normal" Zoe continued. Both women were thinking the same thing.

"It could explain the timing. Initially I thought it was just bad luck on Ros and Lucas' part. That this happened now. But when the link between Ros and Helen became clearer it looks like a case of professional jealousy. Ros was under cover during the Yalta fiasco and returned to Section D unscathed whereas Helen actually believed Juliet and all that nonsense." Zoe ran a hand through her hair.

"Does Harry know any of this?" Ruth shook her head as Zoe closed her eyes.

"It just gets better and better" Zoe leant back in the chair.

"Does Harry know any of what?" Zaf rested his hands on the back of his chair as Zoe and Ruth both nearly jumped a mile. Ruth shot him a filthy look as Zoe turned.

"You could catch an antelope with your stalking skills Younis" Zoe narrowed her eyes as Zaf laughed.

"Maybe but I caught you. C'mon spill" He leant against his own desk as Zoe and Ruth began to fill in the details.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry watched Ros from the corner of his eye as they walked along the corridor in Whitehall. She was clearly angry about something. He had no idea what. Various civil servants and secretaries walked past them as Harry paused.

"What is this about Harry?" Ros had finally given up trying to work out why they were suddenly needed at Whitehall. Harry paused as she spoke.

"When you were in reception I received a call stating the new Home Secretary wants to talk. God only knows what she wants this time" Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated being there as much as she did.

"Lets get this over with" Ros walked on ahead as Harry began to feel slightly sorry for the woman they were about to meet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam walked back on to the Grid as all hell seemed to be breaking loose. He was still in a bad mood but all thoughts of winning Carrie back were forgotten as he heard Ruth shouting orders to Tariq as Zoe slammed the phone down. The Grid was a hive of activity as Adam jogged down the steps from the Pods towards Ruth's desk. Malcolm was tapping away at the computer as Ruth looked up.

"Where the hell have you been?" She barked. It was rare for Ruth to get angry, especially at him and Zaf. Tariq looked worried as Zaf burst through the doors from the rear of the Grid.

"What's going on?" Adam ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Another bomb. The warning came through about thirty minutes ago." Zaf clarified as he pulled on his jacket. Zoe was headed towards the Pods, yelling at Ruth to arrange back up and get the bomb squad on stand by. Zaf was on her tail.

"Ruth, where's Ros and Harry? Where's Lucas?" Adam caught the bug Tariq threw at him and secured it in his ear.

"Lucas is already on scene" Ruth shouted as Malcolm looked up from his computer which bleeped furiously. Adam was about to repeat his question about Harry and Ros as Malcolm swore and hit the table. The last time Adam had seen his friend so upset was after Colin's funeral. He didn't like it. Something had happened. The tears that seemed on the verge of falling from Ruth's eyes confirmed his suspicions.

"Ros and Harry went to see the Home Secretary. The bomb warning came in ten minutes after they left the Grid" Tariq spun his office chair around to face Adam. "We have had no contact since. Neither are answering their phones, there is no sign of them on CCTV and I am certain something is blocking the tracker I insisted Harry put on his car." Adam nodded at the techi.

"Ok, where's the bomb?" Adam had a funny feeling he wasn't going to like this.

"The coded warning was the same as before but with coordinates. I think it's the car park at Whitehall. More precisely I think the bomb is in Harry's car." Adam swore as Ruth headed towards the Pods.

"Ruth, we need you here" Zaf tried as he saw his friend shake her head. It was Adam that walked towards her and tried to make her see sense.

"Listen to me. We will find them. It'll be ok. Zaf's right we need you here. We need your eyes and ears watching out for us. Please stay here." Ruth swallowed hard and nodded.

"Look after Lucas. Ring me as soon as you know anything" Adam nodded before running back towards the Pods. He hoped he was right, that they would get Ros and Harry home and stop the bomb. Time really was running out.

**authors note. Please let me know what you think of this. Will Zoe and the boys get there on time? Is Harry and ROs really in that much danger? I know I said this chapter was the wedding but I promise the wedding day will be soon. Definate fluff next time :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer Not mine**

**The End?**

Adam drove like a mad man through London aware that Lucas and hopefully the bomb squad were already on scene. He could hear the sirens in the distance as he got nearer. Zaf remained quiet in the passenger seat as Zoe spoke to Ruth on the mobile.

"Ok, thanks Ruth. I'll tell them" Zoe shoved the phone in to her jeans pocket as Adam turned the corner.

"Any news?" Zaf spoke up as Adam floored the accelerator.

"Bomb Squad are on scene. We have a definite location for the bomb. It is in the car park. The car registration matches Harry's car. No definite location for Harry or Ros yet" Zoe sighed. She didn't like this. The mid summer rain was making the day darker and more claustrophobic than she expected. She knew this was going to be difficult and had no idea how they were going to deal with it. A million scenarios went through her mind, each one worse than the last. She caught Zaf's eye in the rear view mirror and knew he was as apprehensive as she was. Adam just seemed angry.

"Has anyone tried to contact the Home Secretary? See if Harry and Ros have left her" Zaf turned in his seat to speak to Zoe as Adam turned the car left towards Whitehall.

"Ruth has been trying everyone she can think of. Malcolm is still trying to get the tracker working" Zoe couldn't help the sense of dread that had settled in the pit of her stomach. She remembered the conversation she had with Ruth merely an hour or so earlier. It was insane to think Helen Jones was using Oroborus as a way to assuage her professional jealousy. Zoe looked out of the window at the rain slicked streets waiting for Adam to get them to their destination.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry and Ros were glad to be away from the Home Secretary. The woman had very little grasp of what their work actually entailed. Ros was angry with the woman for wasting their time. It seemed all she wanted to do was ensure the public perception of the service was whiter than white. Harry had scoffed at the notion; it was and never had been what the Home Secretary had wanted. While they worked with the people they did and against the multitude of terrorist groups and rouge organisations on the planet. It wasn't cricket; people didn't play by the rules.

"Well she certainly isn't Andrew Lawrence" Harry smiled slightly as they walked towards the car park of Thames House.

"I haven't worked out whether that is a good or bad thing yet Harry" Ros punched the button for the lift as Harry smiled. He hadn't liked the woman but her predecessor had had a worse affect on his team than many of the politicians he had dealt with over the years. He silently wished Nicholas Blake had never left office. The lift bleeped in front of them as the doors opened. A large heavy set man in a suit smiled at Ros as she entered the lift. Harry rolled his eyes as he joined her. It was only when the lift doors closed behind them that Harry noticed the gun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lucas" Adam jogged over to his friend who was standing talking to a police man a few feet away from the edge of the car park.

Lucas nodded as he approached "The bomb is definitely under the bonnet of Harry's car." Adam nodded as the police officer explained that the surrounding area had been evacuated as a precaution. Lucas sighed heavily.

"No sign of them then?" Adam watched as Lucas visibly tensed. His blue eyes hardened as he spoke.

"No. We know they spoke to the Home Secretary. No sign of them since they left her office. No contact, nothing" Lucas desperately wanted to get in the car park and have a look at Harry's car himself. The head of the bomb squad was so far not allowing any of the Spooks anywhere near the car. It was beginning to drive him insane. Adam glared at the floor for a moment, deep in thought. He could hear Zoe arguing with another police officer.

"Anyone in the car park?" Adam watched as the officer shook his head.

"We have been in there to see exactly what is what we have in there exactly? Has anyone looked to see if my boss is in there?" Zoe stomped across the car park entrance as Adam began to loose his temper with the police officer. She noticed Zaf and Lucas slip under the police barrier as the police officer allowed himself to get drawn in to the argument.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros glared at the man with the gun. She recognised him but couldn't place where she had seen him before. Harry remained silent next to her. The gun man smiled.

"Sir Harry" He smirked as Harry turned his gaze on him. "Miss Myers" Ros narrowed her eyes further. She knew they had no way of contacting the team. Every cell in her body wanted to reach out and throttle the idiot with the gun.

"What do you want?" Harry broke the tense silence as the lift began its decent.

"Who says I want anything?"

"In my experience men tend to only hold you at gun point if they want something" Ros' voice was monotonous, it was almost as if she were bored with the situation.

"Been held at gun point before then Miss Myers?"

"Once or twice" Ros' lips twitched in a sarcastic smile. She remembered the last time she had been in this situation. No one was going to run to help them now. She began to wonder if her luck was running out. If cats had nine lives, surely she was on number 8 by now? Harry continued to glare at the younger man. He didn't know why they were being held at gunpoint. As the lift reached their destination Harry felt his temper rise as the gunman stuck the end of the gun in Ros' stomach.

"Move"

"No" Ros was not going anywhere.

"Move" he pushed the gun further in to her stomach as Harry caught her eye. Ros stepped out of the lift hoping that Harry knew what he was doing. The next thing she knew her world went back as Harry shouted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zaf had slipped past the police surprisingly easily. Lucas was three feet ahead of him as they approached the car. Lucas had to know if Ros was in side. He had to find out what had happened. The feeling of dread that had settled in his stomach was threatening to overwhelm him as he heard Zoë's raised voice meters behind him.

"Lucas, look" Zaf pointed at the bomb riddled car as a small robot device began to scuttle along the car park floor. The indoor car park caused it to echo as it approached. Lucas raised his eyebrows. It reminded him of one of the robots on Red Dwarf he'd watched years ago.

"They're going to blow it up" Lucas sighed. He ran towards the car to get a better look. Just because there was no one on the driver's seat it didn't mean no one was trapped in the boot or on the back seat of the car. He had to get to it before the bomb squad did. Zaf saw what was happening as the little robot got nearer he got in its way, confusing the computer that ran the thing. It gave Lucas seconds to get to the car. It was obvious no one was in the driver or passenger seat. No one was in the back of the car either. That left the boot. Lucas was aware any sudden movement could set the bomb off. He swore quietly as he walked to the rear or the car. "Please no" he muttered as he saw the boot was slightly open. Zaf looked up as Lucas lifted the boot lid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth was going insane on the Grid. Tariq was going through CCTV footage for the area surrounding Whitehall. Malcolm was still trying to contact Ros and Harry. The trackers had bleeped intermittently since the others had left but it was difficult to get an accurate location.

"Ruth, contact Adam" Malcolm walked across to Intel Analyst as she stared at the computer screen.

"You've found them?" Ruth tried not to sound hopeful.

"Yes, I think they never left Whitehall"

"It was evacuated when we received the call" Ruth sighed.

"Yes Ruth. But they never left. They are either in the building or their trackers are" Malcolm watched as Ruth picked up the phone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke to find himself sat against a concrete wall. His neck burnt where the tazer had hit him. The room he was in was inconceivably small as his feet touched the opposite wall. Ros was still unconscious, her head lolled against his shoulder. Harry didn't like how pale she looked, but at least she was still breathing.

"C'mon Ros" Harry muttered. Ros remained quiet and still as Harry managed to get an arm around her. "C'mon can't let Lucas find you in this state" He noticed the mark on the back of her neck. She'd been hit with the tazer too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam shouted for Zaf and Lucas to get back to them. Lucas thanked a God he didn't really believe in that his fiancée's body wasn't stuck in the boot. If she wasn't in the boot there was a chance she was ok. He reached Adam as Zoe ordered the bomb squad to diffuse the bomb rather than blow it up.

"Ruth called. The trackers have been activated. They are here somewhere. In the building" Lucas watched as Zaf smiled.

"Right, we going in there to get them or what?" Zaf smiled as Zoe nodded.

"C'mon then" Adam walked away, realising that Lucas had already walked back in to the building.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry couldn't help but think how Ruth would be handling his disappearance if she had found out. He had a feeling people would be looking for them by now. Ros began to stir slightly as Harry pushed himself in to a standing position. It seemed they had been locked in a cupboard with an air vent as the only means of oxygen entering the room.

"Ros you ok?" Harry whispered.

"Me? Just great thanks" Ros muttered sarcastically as she stood up. Her legs felt like jelly. "This is getting really boring now. New I should have just shot the idiot when we were in the lift. I should have got the gun off him"

"Who is he anyway?" Harry had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

"Ex Yalta, Sophie's brother. I never knew his name" Ros tried the door handle, swearing when it wouldn't give. She hit the door in frustration. Lucas and Zoe walked along the corridor outside the cupboard.

"Where the hell are they?" Zoe was getting frustrated. Lucas sighed. He had been quiet since Zoe had caught up with him. A door in front of them seemed to reverberate on its hinges. Lucas ran towards it as Ros thumbed it again. Harry tried to help her force it open. They weren't having much luck.

"Ros?" Zoe yelled through the door as Harry swore. His shoulder and neck reminding him that he was slightly too old to be forcing doors open. He knew his lock pick would be useless. Ros stilled as she heard her name.

"Zoe?" She mouthed at Harry who just shrugged. Lucas knew what Zoe was suggesting and began to force the door open. Harry pulled Ros away from the door as the door imploded.

"It opened inwards" Ros muttered as Harry shrugged. Lucas and Zoe ushered them out in to the main corridor.

"Do me a favour Harry" Lucas stated as Harry raised his eyebrows "Ring Ruth before she goes insane" Ros smiled as Lucas spoke. She could picture the Intel Analyst going crazy while they were missing. Harry was about to reply as the building shook under the force of the explosion. Zoe swore profusely as Lucas grabbed Ros.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth was pacing up and down the Grid as Malcolm rested a hand on her shoulder. "Ruth, they are on the way back. Seems Helen Jones was arrested on sight. She was at Whitehall. So were two other men wanted in connection with Oroborus. Its over. They are on the way home" He smiled slightly. Ruth nodded. She wanted to believe it but until Harry and the other field officers were safely back on the Grid there was no way she would. The Pod doors whooshed open as Zaf and Zoe walked in.

"You ok?" Tariq called as Zoe nodded and smiled.

"Yep, Lucas has gone to medical with Harry and Ros. Adam's gone to meet Carrie. Says he has something to sort out" Zoe shrugged her jacket off as she spoke. Ruth had only registered the words Harry and medical before she was out of the Pods and almost running to medical bay on the third floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am ok" Ros glared at Lucas as they waited in the small doctor's office. Lucas smiled as she spoke.

"You were knocked out, burnt and blown up" He stated.

"I know. I was there" Ros held his gaze. He sighed as he walked towards her. Ros closed her eyes. She knew he had been worried.

"Please Ros, just get checked over." He was inches away from her as she placed both hands on his chest. She still wasn't used to having someone who genuinely worried about her.

"I'm fine" She whispered as she ran her hands up his chest. Lucas rested his forehead against hers. His hands made their way around his waist as he kissed her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ruth stormed along the corridor towards medical as Harry looked up. He had been given the all clear from the doctor. The burn on his neck merely superficial. Apparently if it was serious it wouldn't sting so much. He raised his eyebrows at the sound of Ruth's boots clipping along the floor.

"You scared me Harry" She chastised him as he hugged her.

"Sorry" He smiled as he kissed the side of her neck. He had a feeling even though Helen Jones had been arrested by Adam and Zaf things were far from over.

**author's note. Not much more left!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer Still not mine**

Pre Wedding Jitters

Ros was in bed at home trying to sleep. The plan had been that her and Amy would stay at the flat while Lucas would spend the night before the wedding at Adam's. It hadn't quite worked out that way. Amy was asleep in her cot but Lucas had stayed in the flat, unwilling to be apart from Ros after the incident at Whitehall. He hadn't told her but he was worried the explosion in the car park would trigger off the panic attacks. He had immediately thought of it. Ros had simply agreed with him that things weren't as easy as they seemed. The man that held her and Harry at gun point was still missing and Helen Jones hadn't said anything when Zaf and Adam had interviewed her. She knew that Helen would keep quiet at least until she interviewed her. Sighing she opened her eyes, realising she was alone in the bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam had spoken to Wes before deciding what to do about the animosity between him and Carrie. Wes sat at the kitchen table thinking as he stared in to his mug of tea. He was twelve and a half, old enough to want to see his dad happy with someone who wasn't his Mum. Adam had leant against the kitchen sink wondering when his son was going to answer him.

"You know I miss Mum. But I like Carrie. She's cool" Wes looked up as Adam nodded.

"I miss her too mate, every day" Wes nodded as he heard his father.

"Honestly Dad. I'm 12 not 5. Another few years and I'll be off to uni. You'd be an idiot if you let Carrie go. Phone her now" Wes jumped off the stool before yelling that he was going round to see Molly and her new baby sister after tea. Adam couldn't help but smile, 12 years old and already a lady's man! He decided Wes had a point though, Carrie was probably the best thing to happen to him since he had returned to the Grid.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas sat in the living room holding a mug of coffee. He really didn't want to wake Ros. It had been another close call. He was just pleased the three of them were home. He knew it was irrational but he just couldn't shake the image of Ros lying on the hospital trolley after the hotel explosion. She'd been on a life support machine for nearly two weeks. He hadn't even told her how he felt then, but he knew he would have died inside if she hadn't made it. The explosion outside Whitehall had shaken him, it shouldn't have done but it did. He had told Adam he wouldn't be staying away from the flat and stuff the tradition of not seeing the bride the day before the wedding. He needed to be around his girls tonight. Drinking his coffee he closed his eyes for a moment as he heard a muffled scream from the bedroom. He was on his feet in an instant worried in case someone had got in to the flat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros was in the Registry Office stood next to Lucas. They'd just said "I do" as Amy started crying. Ros smiled slightly as she took her daughter from Ruth. The gunshot rang out through the small room as Ros hit the floor. She forced her eyes open as Amy continued to cry. Ruth had grabbed the baby as Ros fell. Helen Jones was stood over her laughing. Ros breathed heavily as she felt the blood ooze out of her. Suddenly Helen had morphed in to Jo. Ros held Jo's gaze as she beckoned her to follow.

"Ros wake up" Lucas shook her gently. He had run in to the bedroom to find her thrashing her arms in her sleep. Tears ran down her face as Lucas shook her. When it became clear he couldn't wake her just by shouting he wrapped his arms around her effectively pinning hers to her side. Ros began to quieten in her arms

"Ros" He tried again, hoping that Amy didn't wake up. Ros' eyes snapped open she sat up.

"Lucas, I" She hadn't even realised she had fallen asleep. Her chest was tight and breathing was painful. She couldn't seem to get air in to her, Lucas realised what was going on. He'd been there when she had first had a panic attack.

"Breathe" He spoke quietly and held her gaze. Her eyes locked on his. "Dreaming yeah" He watched as she nodded. Lucas smiled and pushed her blonde hair away from her face. Ros fought to control her breathing. The dream had been so vivid, so real.

"Lucas" She sighed as he pulled her in to his arms. Ros could feel herself calm as held her.

"Yeah" He whispered as he tightened his hold on her. He knew she still had a habit of retreating in to herself when she was trying to show the world she was as hard as nails. He didn't want that to start now. Ros waited before she spoke. The dream still radiating in her head.

"Tomorrow" She started.

"What about it?" Lucas felt his heart clench. He knew she was going to cancel the wedding. To say that she couldn't go through with it. Ros continued to stare in to space. "You still" He paused.

"Want to be with you? Lucas of course" She propped herself up on one elbow so she could look him in the face. He smiled slightly as she held his gaze. The death glare was back but it was held on him this time. She was determined to be at The Registry Office but something was on her mind.

"You still?"

"Ros, you are stuck with me. Till death us to part" He smiled before noticing the colour drain from her face. She ran a finger along the five o clock shadow that was present. He grabbed her hand and kissed the palm as she closed her eyes. He realised what he had said as she whispered.

"Might not be long until you are rid of me then" Her voice was so small that Lucas almost imagined he had heard it. He tightened his hold on her, feeling something inside of him break. Ros was almost asleep again.

"Nothing is going to happen tomorrow" Lucas knew she had been thinking about everything that had gone wrong.

"Um, if you say so. Lucas we have really pushed our luck with this." She sighed as he began running a finger along her bare arm. He frowned.

"What? Because I saw the bride the night before our wedding. I never thought you were that superstitious" He smiled as she sighed.

"Look Ros, Helen Jones, Oroboros, Nightingale. Your brother, we can handle them all. We're unbreakable, as long as we're together we're unbreakable" He felt Ros nod against his chest as he closed his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry had insisted he and Ruth leave the Grid at something close to a reasonable hour. In the end it was almost midnight as they opened the front door. Harry was tired and angry. He had a burn on the back of his neck that stung if he turned his head a certain way. He could see Ruth was exhausted and worried about him.

"Ruth" She smiled as turned to him. Fidget brushed past her legs as he made his way upstairs. Harry hadn't even noticed as he stared at his wife.

"Are you ok Harry?" Ruth noticed how he moved his head carefully as if his shirt collar rubbed against the burn. He smiled and nodded.

"Why lock us in the cupboard? If they wanted to kill me and Ros" He noticed Ruth close her eyes as he spoke. "If they did why not just stick us in the car with the bomb? Blow us both to Kingdom Come?"

"I don't know Harry" Ruth sighed. It was something she had thought of once she knew her team were alive and that Harry was in medical. She thanked whatever angels had been looking after them that day. She looked at the floor for a moment, exhausted by the day's events. Harry stepped closer to her.

"I'll interview Helen Jones in the morning. I'll take Adam with me. I know Ros said she'll call in to work first thing." He saw Ruth raise her eyebrows and smile. It was typical of Ros to insist on ensuring one mystery was solved before the next big thing they had to deal with. Ruth looked up.

"Be careful" she whispered as he wrapped his arms around her face.

"I will. I know I worried you today. I didn't mean to Ruth. But I'm glad you kept things together on the Grid." Ruth rested both hands on his jacket lapels as she stared at him.

"You're forgiven" She kissed him chastely on the lips before pulling away. He smiled.

"Good"

"Well, at least you didn't get shot this time" Ruth smiled as he shook his head.

"Yeah" He kissed her again, pressing her against the hallway wall as he deepened the kiss. Ruth broke away as he smiled. "Harry" She smiled before taking his hand and leading him up the stairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tariq laid in his bedroom staring at the ceiling. It was days like this he was glad he still lived at home. His parents knew he worked with computers, that he helped the police. He had crept in as his father was making coffee. His Mum and sisters were in bed. The youngest, Sunita had never asked where he worked. But then Tariq reasoned 9 year old girls didnt really care what their oldest brothers did.

"Hello son" Asif smiled as he entered his room. "One cuppa tea. You look like you need it"

"Thanks dad"

"Bad day?" Asif asked as he placed the mug on the bedside table. Tariq smiled and nodded as he sat up.

"Bad? Dad you wouldn't believe it if I told you" Asif shook his head. He knew whatever his son did with the police was more than your average research job. But his son usually seemed happy and actually seemed to look forward to going to work. He nodded as he stood in the doorway.

"You know where I am son" He left the room as Tariq smiled. Days like today he was glad his family were around him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoe stood in the doorway of Emma's bedroom. The five year old was fast asleep with a pink teddy bear wedged under her left arm. Brown curls fell over her face as she slept oblivious to her mother's presence. Carrie had left over an hour ago leaving Zoe and Zaf alone in the flat with the little girl. Zaf watched from the hallway as his girlfriend dipped her head. He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You ok Zoe?" He whispered in her ear as she leant against him.

"Yeah, just checking on her. Zaf, tomorrow morning. I'm going to go into work. I want to check something I found today. What with all the stuff with the explosion I wasn't able to check anything from GCHQ that I picked up. I'm going to ask Ruth to take a look too" He nodded as she turned in her arms.

"OK, well I'll come in too. The wedding isn't until 3" He matched her smile with a lop sided grin.

"Are you staying here tonight?"

Zaf looked down. Almost shy as he nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malcolm sat at his kitchen table as Sarah passed him a coffee. She had stayed in London since returning the children with Carrie. Malcolm still couldn't quite believe she was here. He thanked her for the coffee as he followed her in to the lounge. Sarah settled on the sofa as Malcolm sat next to her.

"Ah, tomorrow? I was wondering if you'd like to be my guest at the wedding? Everyone will be there. Tariq, you've met him, Adam, Carrie, Harry and Ruth" He rambled on as Sarah touched his hand.

"Yes Malcolm. I'd love too"

**authors note. I know the wedding was supposed to be the last chapter but I wanted to add this first. Hope you like it. Let me know please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer - not mine.**

**Messages**

Amy was awake and slightly put out that no one else was. She was in her cot at home aware that both her parents were nearby. The trusty pink elephant that was her constant companion sat next to her, but even he couldn't hold her attention for very long. It was time the adults were up. She peered out of the cot towards her bedroom door. It was wide open. The baby intercom was on her bedside table. Listening carefully she couldn't hear anyone moving around the flat.

"Mama" She called. Ros didn't stir as the nine month old pulled herself to the bars of her cot. Frowning in displeasure at being ignored she tried again.

"MAMA!"

Ros woke with a start. She was still wrapped in Lucas' arms. He was sound asleep as she heard Amy yell her name down the intercom. Sighing heavily she pulled herself out of Lucas' arms and walked in to Amy's bedroom, wondering why the baby never called for Lucas. It was almost always Mama yelled down the intercom rather than Daddy. Sighing she smiled at the thought that Lucas would have a heart attack if Amy suddenly yelled for him. She was a Daddy's girl but she had been more and more of a Mummy's girl lately. Something Ros couldn't help but love. It was nice to be wanted. She was still exhausted, the events of the day before and her own nightmares played heavily on her mind. Rushing in to Amy's room she stopped in the doorway to see Amy had managed to pull herself in to stand holding the bars on her cot.

"Amy, you and I have to discuss the concept of the lay in. Especially on Saturdays" Ros walked towards her as Amy left go of the cot. Ros smiled as her daughter beamed. Obviously delighted to see her. Ros stopped for a minute. Her sleep befuddled brain suddenly realised what she was seeing. Amy hadn't stood on her own before.

"Clever girl" Ros smiled as Amy held her arms up for Ros to pick her up. "We'll have to show your Dad that later" Amy cuddled in to her as Ros' mobile burst in to life. Lucas could be heard moving around in the next room as he looked for his mobile that was ringing incessantly.

"Red Flash" He yawned as he appeared in the doorway. Ros nodded.

"Right, shorty" She addressed the baby. "Looks like you will be showing Auntie Ruth your new trick too" Lucas raised his eyebrows as they all quickly got ready to get to the Grid. Ros knew that with Carrie tied up for the next couple of hours there was no way she could drop Amy off at the Grid. She just hoped Stan was on duty and wouldn't mind watching her until Carrie took her or they got back.

"New Trick?" Lucas grabbed his car keys.

"You'll see" She kissed him on the lips as he unlocked the door. Lucas had a feeling he was going to remember their wedding day for all the wrong reasons.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry had arrived at the Grid early. He had hoped to deal with Helen Jones alone, he didn't really want Ros anywhere near her. Ruth walked in to his office with an arm full of files aware the Harry was worried about Ros.

"Harry" She dumped the files on his desk. He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. He wasn't quite sure where she found the files from. "Yes they are all for you to sign" She smiled slightly as he pretended to pout. "Don't look at me like that"

"Like what?" Harry knew exactly what he was doing.

"Puppy dog eyes. Doesn't change anything. The DG is still going to want you to sign these. May as well do it while we are here" She watched as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Any sign of the team?"

"Yes Harry. Zaf and Zoe just arrived. Adam called. He's on his way in as are Lucas and Ros. Tariq and Malcolm are here already" Ruth frowned "How were they able to do it Harry? I mean Sophie Ryan is dead. We have Helen Jones in custody and Juliet is in no fit state to do anything other than spout nonsense" She was angry her friends were being dragged in to work on their wedding day.

"That's what we have to find out" Harry sighed. He was getting tired of this. He wanted this case over with. He could see how badly it was affecting his Section Chief. He watched as Ruth nodded. She turned and walked towards the office door.

"Um Harry?" She paused as she rested a hand on the door handle.

"Yes" Harry looked up.

"I have no idea what this message means. Its not one of the recognised codes. Its different to the previous messages." She looked worried.

"I want everyone in the meeting room the moment they arrive. Keep looking until then. Ruth we don't have a lot of time" Harry frowned.

"Yes Harry" Ruth walked back to her desk. She knew in less than half an hour the whole team would be assembled on the Grid. She just hoped that by the time the team arrived she'd have some information they could work with. Tariq looked up as Ruth sat down.

"Any idea what the message means?" Tariq asked as Ruth shrugged her shoulders.

"No but I cant help but think it means the group are planning something big" Ruth read the printout of the coded message once more. It was gibberish; there had been no way of reasoning what it could refer to.

"The Nightingale Flies through the night as the Magpies meet. The snake eats its own tale, the traitor within drags you down. 3pm the party ends" Ruth sighed. There was no reference to Magpies in any of the texts she had read. Tariq shrugged as Ruth read it out loud. He had no idea what it was referring to. It was Malcolm that began to think out loud that Ruth began to think about what the message may mean.

"3 pm is when the wedding is supposed to take place. I can't help but think part of the message refers to that" Malcolm watched as Zaf and Adam bounded through the Pods. Zaf carried a coffee from the canteen, aware that he would never find Ruth's secret stash of 'proper' coffee.

"Yes" Adam threw himself in to his chair as Zaf shrugged off his jacket. He'd been on the Grid for about half an hour before but had still to settle down. He had a bad feeling about today. Ros walked in to the Grid with Lucas, grateful that Carrie had been able to take Amy after all. Malcolm looked up at her as she walked towards him. Before she could answer Harry was in the doorway off his office.

"Briefing Room NOW!" Harry yelled as the team all made their way towards the Briefing Room. Lucas and Adam exchanged glances, unsure of what the meeting was intended for. Lucas felt sick at the thought the wedding day was under threat. It was only supposed to be a small wedding. Right at the moment Lucas didn't care whether the whole team were there or just him and Ros. Either way it looked less and less likely that it was going to happen. He glanced at Ros who was sat in her customary place opposite Adam. She looked as composed as always. Lucas was beginning to wonder if it was just him that seemed concerned about missing the wedding.

"What is this about?" Ros turned her attention to Harry.

"At 5 am this morning we received a coded message from Oroborus." Harry started as the assembled officers fell quiet. Ruth read out the message again.

"Does everything have to come back to bloody Nightingale?" Zaf groaned as Zoe shot him a look.

"Quite" Harry started "We still don't know exactly what it means but I think its safe to assume just because we have Jones in custody Oroborus are not going to go away. I'll interview her this morning." Harry was interrupted by a look from Ros.

"I'll be there too" Ros narrowed her eyes as Harry sighed. "She'll talk to me"

"Lucas, Adam I want you to shake a few feathers at the CIA Liaison. There is something the cousins aren't telling us. I want to know what it is. Tariq, Malcolm I want you to scour London on CCTV. Find anything that may alert us to a location for what they may be planning. Ruth keep working on the message. Zoe you and Zaf talk to anyone in MI6 that you can get some sense out of. This is getting ridiculous. I am getting fed up of this section being used to clean up the mess left by other sections. It's supposed to be MI5 not the council road sweepers" He stood, effectively ending the meeting. Ros pushed her chair back forcibly and was the first person to leave, followed by Ruth. The others made their way out of the Briefing Room as Lucas walked up to Ros' desk.

"Be careful" He locked eyes with Ros as he sat in Adam's seat. She raised her eyebrows as he spoke.

"Lucas"

"Please Ros. Just be careful"

"I'm a big girl Lucas. I can handle myself." She smiled as Lucas nodded.

"Yes I know that Ros, just get the information and get out of there" Ros smiled slightly as he spoke.

"Oh you know me, all work and no play. I'll get the information Lucas, don't you worry about that. I'll get it if it kills me" She stood noticing Harry was making his way towards the Pods. It was still unbelievably early.

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about" Lucas almost whispered as Ruth locked eyes with him. She was just as worried as he was.

**authors note. Not much more left. Next time Harry and Ros speak to Helen Jones. Will the Americans help? Will Ros get to the Registry office and can Ruth decipher the message? Thanks for the reviews. Please let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer not mine**

Church on Time?

Ruth walked across to Lucas' desk. She knew he was worried about Ros talking to Helen Jones. She didn't like the idea either but both knew there was no way she was going to be talked out of it. Lucas looked up once more as Ruth placed a mug of coffee on his desk.

"She will be ok Lucas. Harry wont let things get too close. You never know. This may be what she needs." Lucas caught Ruth's eye.

"That message referred to stopping something at 3 o clock."

"Not the wedding Lucas. Look I'm still planning on getting Amy ready. You just be at the Registry Office and I'll get Ros and Amy there." Ruth smiled as Lucas picked the mug up.

"I hope so" He sighed.

"No Lucas, no hope about it. Harry and I got married when there was someone trying to blow us up. You two can manage it with Helen Jones' croanies out there. I've never seen two people who are meant to be together as much as you and Ros. Think positive. You want to marry her and she wants to marry you. That's all that matters Lucas. Really it is all that matters" Ruth squeezed his arm as she returned to her desk. Lucas shook his head and smiled. It was easy to forget that sometimes Ruth analysed more than just her work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat opposite Helen Jones as Ros sat next to him. He intensely disliked the woman that was causing them all the trouble. He glared as she rolled her eyes with him. Ros waited as the security guard left the room.

"What are you planning today? What will happen at 3 o clock?" Harry leant forward in his chair as Helen remained deadpan. She had been silent since she had entered the room. She had no intention of answering any of Ros or Harry's questions.

"Answer him" Ros was getting fed up. They needed the information. She glanced at the clock on the wall opposite her. It was a little after 9 am. She had plenty of time to get ready for the wedding and stop Oroborous. She intended on being at that Registry Office. Helen remained silent.

"Oh for God's sake" Ros spat. She was fed up with the silent treatment. Harry glanced sideways at Ros as she pushed her chair away from the table. "You can stop all this no comment bull. It really doesn't suit you" She stood and walked to the other side of the table. Harry kept his gaze firmly on Helen as he spoke.

"Helen, we know you were part of Yalta. We know you are involved with Oroboros. We know something is planned for this afternoon" His voice was low and Ros knew he was trying his best to keep his temper. Ros almost wished he would explode. She knew Harry could be terrifying when he wanted to be. She had seen it a handful of times and knew how effective it could be. Seeing that Harry was maintaining his control she knelt down by Helen's side. Her voice low and deceptively calm she stared at Helen.

"I know Sophie is dead. I was there when she was murdered. You and I both know who killed her. Tell us what is planned for today, stop anyone else going through the pain of loosing a loved one to murder. We know something is going to happen. Give us the location Helen." Ros really wanted Helen to break and tell them what they needed to know.

"You are trying the emotion blackmail routine? Ros I thought better of you. I know Barak killed Sophie. I gave him the gun" Ros slammed her hand down on the table in front of her. She had finally had enough. As a little girl this was not what she had envisaged her wedding day to be like,

"For God sake Helen." Ros was in her face, ready to explode as Harry pulled the two women apart. "Why have Sophie killed? What could you possibly gain from killing your girlfriend?" Helen smiled as Harry stepped between the two women. Harry had heard enough. The interview room door swung open as Tariq appeared in the doorway.

"Er, Harry? You really need to get back to the Grid" Tariq looked unsure of himself. He really wasn't used to seeing his boss in such a temper. Ros steadied her breathing. She really wanted to cause some damage to the treacherous woman in front of her. The woman had not only betrayed her country but the woman she was supposed to love.

"Why is that?" Harry addressed his most junior officer.

"Bomb Squad Commander is looking for you. We have the location of the bomb. A suspect device has been found in Oxford Street" Tariq stepped out of the Interview Room as Harry turned his attention back to the two women.

"Shall we?" He ushered Ros out of the room as he heard Helen whisper to Ros.

"For you Myers. I killed her so we could be together" He was aware that Ros had also heard by the look of shear disgust on her face. He was glad Tariq had run back to the Grid, oblivious to what had happened in the Interview Room. It was only when he was walking alongside her to return to the Grid that Harry dared to ask.

"What happened between you and her?" He watched as Ros' jaw tensed.

"During Yalta she tried it on. Nothing happened. She's gay I'm not. Even if I was she is the last person on this earth I would think of starting something with" Ros stared at the doors of the lift as Harry smiled. He really wouldn't have wanted to be in Helen's shoes when that conversation had taken place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry!" Ruth yelled across the Grid as he and Ros returned. He looked to see her stood next to Adam as Zaf and Zoe crossed the Grid. The place looked like semi organised chaos. He wasn't sure what was going on.

"What is it?" He saw his confusion mirrored in Ros' face.

"We have a location for the bomb. A suspect device was found outside Magpie's Rest just off Oxford Street" She spoke quickly barely drawing breath. Harry frowned.

"The Pub? It hasn't been called that for years" Harry watched as Ros pulled on her jacket ready to go down to the scene as Lucas reentered the Grid with Zoe.

"It changed it's name when new managers took over two years ago." Ruth continued as the chaos around them continued. Zoe crossed to them as Lucas shrugged off his leather jacket.

"Bomb's been diffused. Looks like it was the same as the car park bomb. Three arrests. Not Barak unfortunately. Damian Arkady, Rachel Smith and James Roberts" Ruth raised her eyebrows. She hadn't thought the last two names on the list would be a significant threat.

"Where is Barak? It's like he shot Sophie and disappeared into thin air" Zaf sighed.

"He'll turn up. Bad penny's always do" Harry sighed as Ros sat in her chair. The woman looked exhausted.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas stood on the steps outside the Registry Office with Adam. He checked his watch for what felt like the hundredth time. Adam smiled. He knew how Lucas was feeling. He had been the same when he had married Fiona. Closing his eyes for a moment he remembered how Fiona had teased him, telling him for weeks that she may not turn up. She had looked amazing and Adam could barely believe she was in love with him. It seemed a lifetime ago. He looked towards Lucas who was staring along the street.

"Adam, this morning" Adam waited for him to continue. "Didn't it just seem a little too easy? Three arrests and disaster averted? I can't help thinking we missed something. There has to be more to this" Adam narrowed his eyes.

"Stop worrying. Ros and Ruth will be here any minute. Just let things crinkle out. If there is more to this then we'll sort it" He smiled as Lucas nodded. Harry's car pulled up outside the Registry Office as Adam saw Lucas take a deep breath. Ruth stepped out the car and carried Amy towards the two men.

"Hello gorgeous" Lucas addressed Amy as she put her arms out to her father.

"That's my wife you are talking to" Harry joked as he joined them. Ruth rolled her eyes. Amy seemed to be enjoying the attention. Ruth had dressed her in a little cream dress with a net underskirt, making her look like a little doll. Her unruly black curls had even been tamed. Lucas didn't ask how. He'd seen Ros leaning against the car. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her. Ros smiled slightly as she saw the way Lucas was looking at her. She pushed herself away from the car and walked towards him. Ruth smiled when she saw the way the couple were looking at each other glad that she had talked some sense in to Lucas all those months ago. She'd been right.

"You look" He paused as Ros rolled her eyes.

"Well, shall we do this or are you going to stand here all day gawping at me?" Lucas ran his eyes over her as she raised her eyebrows.

"Lets do it"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Registry Office was a small room in the Town Hall. Confetti already littered the carpet from the last couple to marry there. The room was mostly empty. Only one of Lucas' brothers had been able to attend while none of Ros' family were there. Ros took a deep breath as she saw Sarah and Malcolm sat together, Wes was sat next to Carrie who seemed to be on friendly terms with Adam again. The rest of the team were all there but Ros couldn't quite shake the memory of the nightmare that had shaken her so much. The service was over in a blur as suddenly the Registrar announced they were man and wife. Lucas smiled as Ros stared at the ring on her left hand.

"We did it" She whispered as Lucas smiled. Neither of them had seen the snipers laser as Ros spoke. It was Zaf that reacted first as Emma screamed. The gunshot rang out through the room as Ros whipped her head around unsure of where the bullet had come from.

"No" She whispered as she heard Amy and Emma crying. Ruth and Carrie had pulled the children to the floor as Adam and Tariq ran from the room followed by Zoe. The last thing Ros saw was Lucas holding her in his arms as the blood ran down her face.

**authors note. Only one or maybe two chapters left. At least they got married. I promise fluff for the next chapter. Please let me know what you think. More soon x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Normal?**

Zoe ran up the stairs of the Registry Office taking two steps at a time, aware that she was chasing another gun man. She wouldn't let herself think her Section Chief had been killed on her wedding day. She blocked out the memory of Emma's screams. Zaf and Adam were there now, she could hear Adam barking orders as she reached the door to the fire escape. She heard Zaf call her name as she reached the open fire escape door. She was through it and on to the metal steps as Adam reached her.

"He went up there" Zoe pointed to the roof as Adam nodded. She followed the gun man towards the roof as Zaf hurtled up the internal staircase. He was angry that his friend's wedding had been ruined. He knew Ros was still alive. She had to be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas felt sick. He knelt next to Ros and pushed some of her blonde hair from her face. She was deathly pale and he had never seen her so quiet. He took a deep breath aware that Ruth was holding a nearly hysterical Amy. Ruth was crying quietly as the Registrar called the police and ambulance, unaware that most people in the room were officers from MI 5. Harry knelt next to Lucas.

"It was Barak" He watched as Lucas nodded slightly. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed his head move but Harry knew Ros and Lucas as well as he knew his own children. Ros seemed unnaturally quiet as Lucas held her. Harry could see the younger man was fighting to hold back the tears. Gingerly Harry reached out to feel for a pulse along Ros' neck. It looked like the bullet had been slightly off target and had grazed the top of her head. Ros snapped her eyes open as a wave of nausea hit her.

"Gerrof me!" She muttered as Harry smiled.

"Welcome back" Harry laughed. He could hear Carrie swear profusely behind him as Amy began to settle. He turned his head to see Carrie holding Emma tightly hoping that she hadn't seen too much of the events around her. Ros gingerly touched her hairline wincing as she touched the wound. The room spun in front of her as she realised that once again she had a concussion. Lucas smiled slightly as he helped her in to a sitting position. Malcolm walked across to the couple as Harry made arrangements for everyone to head back to the Grid. Ruth looked as if she needed a very large whiskey.

"You have to make a drama out of everything" He scolded Ros who just narrowed her eyes. "That, young lady requires stitches" Malcolm continued as Lucas sat on the chair in the front row of the Registry Office.

"It can wait" Ros looked around the room, concerned as to where Amy was. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Sarah was now holding her daughter. Lucas's brother looked on in shock, unsure of what had happened in front of them all.

"Guy, can you make sure these two get to the hospital?" Harry pointed to the newly weds as Guy nodded. "Ruth, you and Tariq go with them. Carrie can you take the children? Sarah, Malcolm head back to the Grid with them. We reconvene there in half an hour. If Anthony Barak is playing silly buggers I want him to see we win this game, not him" Sarah nodded as she began organising the children and the others. It was clear her MI 5 training had never really been forgotten.

"What are you going to do Harry?" Ruth asked as he held her gaze.

"I'll see you on the Grid" Harry spoke as Ros tried to stand immediately regretting her attempt as the room spun around her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam stood on the flat roof of the building. He knew Zoe was here somewhere but he couldn't see her. Zaf was about three foot away staring at the thin frame of Anthony Barak.

"Look" Zaf held out his hand "It's over"

"You have no clue" Barak shouted back, his voice carried on the wind as he stepped nearer and nearer the edge of the building.

"So tell me" Zaf lowered his gun slightly.

"I killed your friend on her wedding day and you want to talk?" Barak sounded incredulous as Zaf shrugged.

"Who says she's dead? Trust me you don't know Ros" He glanced sideways as Adam continued to point his gun directly in Barak's face. He wasn't going to try the good cop routine, like Zaf had. It was all he could do not to pull the trigger. Barak stepped closer to the edge as Zoe appeared from the edge of the fire escape. She was directly behind him as she pushed him towards Zaf.

"You don't get away with this. Not only did you shoot my boss, you scared my daughter" Zoe pushed him to the floor as Adam and Zaf helped her restrain the man as he fought to free himself. "No one frightens my kid like that" Her cut glass English accent sounded strained as she stepped backwards. Sirens could be heard in the distance as Zaf silently cursed the delayed arrival of back up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ros sat in the A&E cubicle staring at her left hand. She had actually married Lucas. It hadn't been a dream, they had got married and someone had tried to kill her. The doctor could be heard outside the cubicle discussing whether or not she'd need a CT scan of her brain as she had been knocked out during the shooting. Ros was secretly glad she had been unconscious as at least then she hadn't had to see Lucas' face as she fell. He entered the cubicle as she looked up.

"How are you?" He smiled as she narrowed her eyes.

"Stop asking me that" He held her gaze as she spoke. He had been terrified when he'd seen her fall to the floor. Her cream shift dress was covered in blood as the wound oozed down her face. The sutures had stopped the bleeding but the damage to the dress was irreparable.

Lucas reached out and cupped her cheek in his hands forcing her to look at him.

"Ros"

"Lucas" She raised her eyebrows

"You nearly died, if that bullet had been an inch lower I'd be a widower right now" Lucas felt the tears form in his eyes. He had never cried in front of her or anyone else since he had been captured in Russia. He had begun to wonder if he still possessed the ability to cry.

"Hey" Ros stepped towards him. She knew he would never let anyone else see him like this. It was one thing they both had in common. She covered his hand in her own. "I'm ok. I'm still here. You don't get rid of me that easily" Lucas smiled as he pulled her in to his arms. Ros felt herself relax for the first time since she had woken that morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later Harry and his team were assembled on the Grid, accompanied by Lucas' brother Guy and the children. Sarah was sat at Malcolm's desk as the team finally began to relax. Ruth looked towards the office. She still had Amy on her hip as Harry caught her eye from his office. She smiled shyly, knowing she had been caught watching him. Deciding that there was little point pretending she hadn't been watching him she took Amy with her into his office.

"Any news?" She closed the door behind her aware that Amy was nearly asleep.

"Barak will be deported back to the States. They are very keen to have him back, so that should work to our advantage. Lucas called" Ruth nodded, urging him to continue.

"She's ok. They did a CT scan of her brain; apparently everything in there is working. Although sometimes I wonder" He was stood inches in front of Ruth as Amy finally fell asleep. "They are on the way back here. I think Lucas wants to forgo the drinks over the Pub but Ros wants to pick Amy up and go home." Ruth nodded as the Pods whooshed in to life. Lucas and Ros could be seen entering the Grid as Adam began passing the drinks around. It seemed like the couple were getting an impromptu wedding reception whether they liked it or not.

"Come on Harry" Ruth smiled as he opened the door for them. "We better join the party" He nodded and smiled as he followed her on to the Grid. Ros looked tired as she walked towards Ruth and reclaimed the baby.

"Ros"

"Ruth if anyone else asks if I'm ok I will personally see to it that Deborah Langham has a new assistant for the foreseeable future even if they are Amy's godparent" Ros gave her best death glare as Ruth nodded.

"Ok ok" She raised her hands in a conciliatory gesture as Lucas appeared and wrapped his arm around his wife. Ruth had a strange feeling that whatever Lucas and Ros came up against they would be ok. She accepted the whiskey that Harry held out for her as she watched her friends and colleagues finally relaxing.

"Penny for them" Harry whispered as he covered her small hand with his larger one.

"I think everything is going to be ok for those two" She nodded towards Ros and Lucas. "Unbreakable. The pair of them"

"Like Us?" Harry was so close she could smell his aftershave. She closed her eyes as he stared at her, knowing she was now glowing a crimson red only Harry could cause.

"Like Us" She smiled "Oh, Harry that reminds me. Catherine and her new boyfriend are coming over tomorrow" She couldn't help but laugh as Harry groaned. Things really were getting back to normal.

**author's note. Well alls well that ends well. Hope you liked. Please let me know what you think. Ros and Lucas were never going to get the quiet simple wedding they wanted were they? Please review.**


End file.
